


Home

by ScarletteWrites



Series: Viridium [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amica Endurae, Conjunx Endura, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sword Lesbian, combiners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteWrites/pseuds/ScarletteWrites
Summary: "But there's always been a war. That's like saying there's no more blue or—or the weather's stopped." - Fulcrum, 'More Than Meets The Eye: Rules of Disengagement'Neophyte left Cybertron before the war really started- and returned after it ended. At least, that's what everyone's been told.  But returning home presents new challenges for her new family, and her old one.





	1. We Will Grow Hold and Break Apart

Neophyte didn’t fight back when the smaller mechs grabbed her. Not that these mecha were smaller than most cybertronians, in comparison some were quite big, it was just that Neophyte was unusually large for her frametype.

She didn’t move as they threw her to the floor and slapped stasis cuffs on her, not that they would do any good if she chose to fight back. She even moved as the mechs pushed her forward with some kind of organic material covering her optics.

She noticed that the mechs had moved her into an enclosed space, likely an attempt to make her squirm.  _ Seekers don’t like small spaces _ , she’d heard muttered around the streets of Iacon. Which she supposed was technically true, but she wasn’t an average seeker. Years in a spacecraft with a combiner gestalt and an admittedly very small conjunx had left her used to small, cramped spaces. Not to mention when Aphelion’s components had recharge fluxes and requested (or, in Astra’s case, demanded) to sleep in their adoptive creators’ berth, which lead to very cramped recharge conditions. Not that she minded, of course.

She was snapped back to her senses by her captors moving things around, trying to keep their voices down but failing rather spectacularly. She’d be more annoyed if they hadn’t done such a poor job in capturing her in the first place. Damned Prime and his stupid rules. She focused on the voices, noticing they all had Iaconian accents.

Some things never did change.

She’d have to mention that in her meeting with the Prime - oh right, she was meeting with the Prime today. She’d almost forgotten in getting kidnapped by a bunch of angry neutrals. She was certain he’d forgive her for being a bit late, having been kidnapped and all.

Part of her was wondering what was taking Aphelion so long, she could feel her dear conjunx’s waves of fear and confusion over their bond and responded with comfort and reassurances she was okay. It was probably a ploy to scare her, which it really didn’t. She’d fought gladiators, combiners, quintessions and a fair share of crazy aliens. A bunch of rowdy and regressive neutrals were not going to frighten her.

She’d just noticed one of the mechs was slashing at her wings; the fact he wasn’t saying anything clued her in that he wasn’t looking for information, just wanting to hurt her.  _ Why do they always go for the wings _ , she briefly pondered; maybe it was because it was one of the things that marked her a warframe, maybe it was because it took the longest to repair. She wondered if she should comm the Prime but he would have no idea where she was and overreact. Still, she was going to be so late.

‘ _ You can fight them, you know _ ’ Primus, unhelpful as ever, responded.

Neophyte internally groaned, ‘ _ Do you not you remember what your little courier said? No fighting, not even if they start it. _ ’

‘ _ Extenuated circumstances, I’m sure he’ll understand. _ ’ He said as Neophyte surveyed the possible outcomes.

‘ _ Him, perhaps. But his lackeys are… less understanding. _ ’ She winced as she saw a future of her being thrown to the floor by the Prime’s bodyguard. Iron-something or other.

‘ _ They’re foolish. _ ’

Neophyte wished she could laugh, ‘ _ Ah, if only Sentinel Prime could have heard you. _ ’

He quieted down after that, Neophyte briefly wondered if she’d offended him in some way. He wasn’t. He was too big to be offended by something she had said, he could see everything at once, there was no reason for him to be offended by anything she’d said. She was too small for that.

Instead, the reason he’d quieted down was that Aphelion had arrived. She could hear the mecha that had captured her screaming and running around, but she felt the combiners energy field wrap around her before a large servo did.

She’d lifted her up to her eye level before removing the material covering her optics. She saw Aphelion’s glowing visor flashing a wonderfully beautiful gold but her expression wore a frown. Her EM field pushed into her with words she could not vocalise,  _ are you alright? _

“I’m perfectly fine,” Neophyte said, “mostly, I mean. They always go for the wings, don’t they?”

Aphelion’s visor turned a blistering blue as she turned towards where her previous captors were fleeing, Neophyte pushed with waves of calm against the angry combiner.

“No, no. We do not have time, dear. I have the meeting with the Prime today and I’m late as it is.”

The combiner seemed to understand, calming down quickly and considerably. Neophyte felt a burst of pride in her spark, it seemed Equinox was taking a much more active role. Good, they needed her intelligence and level-headedness. Aphelion moved Neophyte closer to her shoulder before opening her servo, allowing her to perch on her young charge. “Good job, Aphelion. I’m very proud of you.”


	2. And It’s A Long Way Forward

After being taken home by Aphelion and quick verbal lashing/repairs from her beloved, Neophyte set off to meet the Prime. She sent him a short comm telling him she’d arrive soon as she spotted the Council building; the place still made her extremely uncomfortable but she’d never let it show, it was irrational anyway.

She landed gracefully just before the entrance, the guards seemed spooked but were otherwise expecting her. She’d forgotten most of the mecha wandering the streets were grounders. She walked into the building with no issue, and found the Prime already stood there waiting for her.

“Sorry I’m late. I was kidnapped.” She said simply, noticing the Prime was slightly smaller than her.

The Prime seemed comically dumbfounded by how easily she said the statement. “Are you alright? We can reschedule-”

“No, no it’s fine. Iaconian neutrals, they couldn’t seriously harm me if they tried.” The Prime didn’t seem that calmed by that, “It was mostly cosmetic damage, I’m completely fine.”

The Prime’s optics widened slightly, “They damaged you? Would you like to speak to Prow-”

“No.” Simple, curt and got across that, if possible, she never wanted to see the ex-enforcer ever again.

“Understood. If you’re absolutely certain you’re fine, we can continue the meeting through here.” She nodded and followed the Prime through several doors, noting how plain the walls were. She expected those twins to be causing havoc even now but was surprised at how clean everything was. The Prime stopped in front of one of the doors and opened it, inviting her inside.

The room was sparsely decorated; only having a desk with a chair on either side, with a few datapads slewn across the desk and a re-usable energon cube with the phrase ‘no 1 dad’ scribed onto it. Her databanks informed her that ‘dad’ roughly translated to ‘sire’ or ‘creator’.

Neophyte sat at the seat across from the desk, the Prime taking the other one. He seemed to relax for a moment, Neophyte almost felt sympathy for the poor mech, dealing with leading Cybertron after the end of the war must be hard. But she wasn’t here to feel sorry for the Prime.

“Skyfire wants Starscream to go with him when he’s released.” The Prime said calmly.

Under normal circumstances, Neophyte was sure her friend would have been executed. But their race had so few left and Vector Sigma wasn’t producing sparklings anymore, if they killed the remaining Decepticons, their race would surely be doomed.

“I know he does. Of course he does.” Neophyte sighed, “But if it were that easy, I would not be here.”

“Starscream doesn’t want to go with him.”

“He betrayed him, of course he does not want to go with him.”

The Prime looked frustrated, “Skyfire didn’t-”

Neophyte cut him off, “He does not care Skyfire chose the Autobots over the Decepticons. He cares that Skyfire chose the Autobots over  _ him _ .”

“That… what is the difference?”

“If Skyfire had told him he was leaving the Decepticons, that he hated the mech Starscream had become, he would have accepted it. Maybe shot him or thrown a tantrum but that would be fine because he had closure. But he didn’t. He went behind his back and  _ shot him _ , Prime.” Neophyte glared, “I do not know what your Autobots did to him, but he’s not the same. He’s worse, Prime. He’s hateful and spiteful and the fact your Autobots turned him into that in a few  _ vorns  _ rather than the millennia it took for Megatron to corrupt Starscream frightens me.”

The Prime seemed shocked by this, of course he was. He didn’t know Skyfire before, how would he know what he used to be like.

Neophyte vented, “I’m not mad at you, Prime. I’m not even mad at your fraction. But just because you won this war doesn’t mean you were right, that you were  _ better _ .” Her gaze turned sharper, “You need to understand this, Prime. Before anything else, understand why the Decepticons existed, why Megatron managed to amass such a powerful army despite his many failings, why your own mecha spout the same hateful nonsense that Sentinel Prime once did.”

The Prime’s optics dimmed the slightest bit, “I’m not proud of all the things I have done, what I have had to do. I regret so much.”

“Of course you do, it was war. There’s no ‘good’ in war.”

The room lapsed into an uncomfortable, suffocating silence until Neophyte spoke again, “This is not the reason you brought me here though, is it?”

The Prime seemed to straighten up slightly, “No, it isn’t. I was wondering how you think Starscream would react to you taking him into your care?”

Neophyte twitched lightly, visions from Primus flooding her, “It’s… almost a coin toss. Not even Primus himself can predict what Starscream is going to feel.”

“I didn’t ask Primus, I asked  _ you _ .” Well, that was unexpected. “As his friend, how do you think he’ll react.”

“I, I do not think he’ll forgive me.”

‘ _ You don’t want him to. _ ’ Primus corrected.

“I abandoned him. Just like Skyfire did. I do not see why his reaction to me would be any different.” Neophyte said, as though it were a simple fact.

The Prime seemed to be considering something. Neophyte hated that. She hated not knowing what was going on inside his head. She wanted to go home to her conjunx and her younglings and tell them everything was okay. She wanted Starscream to be safe and be with someone he could trust, someone worth trusting. She wanted Skyfire to get better and be happy again. She wanted the Prime to do his job and protect Cybertron.

She wanted to stop being a messenger of Primus.

But that was selfish, it didn’t matter now. She’d chosen Primus and a vague sense of destiny over her friend when he needed her most and she’d maybe lost him forever now.

“Would you be comfortable with me asking him?” the Prime asked.

“Why?”

“Because, there’s still a chance he’ll chose to stay with you. There’s a chance he could get better.”

“It doesn’t work like that. I…I do not know how to fix what was done to him.”  _ What I’ve done to him _ .

The Prime’s optics were sympathetic, “No one does. Recovery, it doesn’t work like that. You don’t  _ fix  _ it.” He seemed conflicted for a moment, “You just, get better at controlling it.”

She’d forgotten before he was a Prime, the mech in front of her was a dataclerk.  _ Orion Pax, young, kind and desperate to do good. Always trying his hardest to be the best he could be. _

Neophyte seemed exceptionally uncomfortable, “You’re a good mech, Optimus. I’m sorry you weren’t Prime before this war.”  _ You did so good. You did great _ .

Neophyte was tempted to punch Primus before remembering he didn’t have a corporeal form.

The Prime seemed much more comfortable, “Thank you, that… means a lot.”

“I wouldn’t mind taking him in if he is comfortable with it,” Neophyte said, “but I wish to ask him myself. It’ll be better that way.”

The Prime nodded, “I’ll speak to Red Alert, hopefully you can visit him sometime later today.”

“That would be excellent, thank you.” She stood up and offered her servo to the Prime, which he shook firmly but kindly.

 

_ /What was it about this time?/ _ Neophyte’s conjunx asked over the comm line, _ /Did you finally get to ask about that friend of yours?/ _

“It was about him, actually.” Neophyte responded. She’d taken temporary refuge in a bar not far down the street from the Council building. It was a smaller establishment; decorated with hanging lights from Earth and older furniture, most likely scavenged from various destroyed buildings. The place was quiet but not empty, not the best place to have a private conversation but she would make do. “He said I might be able to see him later this cycle.”

_ /About time./ _ Gladioli responded, she could almost see her tiny conjunx placing her servos on her hips,  _ /I was beginning to think he’d forgotten./ _

“Trust me, dearest. He wouldn’t have.” Neophyte thanked the waiter, a red-white and round minibot, who brought her the energon she ordered, “You and the younglings need anything?”

_ /Nah, we’re good. The gestalt went out exploring a while ago - Airglow wanted to ‘investigate’ the area./ _ Gladioli gave a light laugh and Neophyte was struck with a wave of pure happiness,  _ /Love you, Wings./ _

She didn’t deserve her. “I love you too, sweetspark.”

The comm line died down and Neophyte finished her energon, she considered heading home for a while but it would be pointless to head home now only to fly back out, especially since she didn’t know what time she could be meeting her old friend.

_ ‘Are you nervous? You should not be.’ _ Primus said

_ ‘Quiet you.’ _ Neophyte toyed with the idea of ordering another drink,  _ ‘I’m still upset about before.’ _

_ ‘He is good. You simply refuse to see it.’ _ Primus always spoke in such absolutes,  _ ‘You should not drink any more, you’ll need a clear head for what is to come.’ _

“I know.” she said out loud with a sigh.

 

Neophyte walked the streets of Iacon, the two of them had only been there a day but it seemed the populace was determined to make the pair uncomfortable and force them to leave. Too bad they were two of the most strong willed seekers in all of Vos.

Still, the staring and shouting was starting to get a little annoying - Neophyte was much more patient than her friend but even she had her limits. Which is why she asked the tutor to let her stay - he didn’t, claiming he didn’t want a ‘violent seeker’ disrupting his class, leaving Neophyte with nothing to do until the class was over.

So she’d taken to this, wondering around the streets of Iacon trying to find something even slightly interesting. She wouldn’t - even if was wanted to enter a building grounders would simply tell her to frag off.

Her optics widened as she stumbled over something. She managed to quickly regain her balance but was shocked - had she really been that out of it?

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” A voice shouted.

Neophyte turned sharply to see who was talking to see… a minibot.

Reds, pinks and golds with a round dark face paint. Small spots on the protoform discoloration - signs of taking too much magnesium. Bright optics, burning a gorgeous mixture of yellow and orange. No clear indication of a vehicle mode, but a blade on her - oh. Not a minibot then.

A minicon.

The cute little minicon crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

That meant something, Neo remembered being told it many times by her friend. It meant… she was upset? No, she seemed to be waiting- oh! She wanted an apology.

“My apologies, my mind was away.”

The minicon snorted, “Yeah sure. Don’t worry about it, Wings.”

Wings? What? She was going to ask her what that meant when she just walked away, leaving Neophyte standing there nervous and dumbfounded. She was snapped out of whatever spell the little minicon had put on her by a pressure on her back.

“It’s unusual to see you getting all flustered~” Her amica grinned, hanging off her shoulder, “I didn’t know you liked minicons.”

Neophyte was never going to live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some plot! And lesbians! Expect lots more of lesbians.  
> If anyone is confused about the last section: it's a flashback! This fic is going to have one per chapter, usually at the start or at the end of the chapter. I think I gave enough information to clue you in that the even takes place in the past but- I don't want anyone to be confused.


	3. I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is bored. Neophyte is emotional.

Starscream sat at the top of the highest spire in Vos that he could find. He was excited, but terrified. There was a chance he wouldn’t return for a long, long time. He knew that even before he sent his form off to the Iaconian Science Academy but at that time it hadn’t felt  _ real _ . If his carrier could have seen him she would accuse him of sulking, which he  _ wasn’t  _ mind you. It was simply a lot to take in. This was actually happening, he was actually going to attend the Science Academy in Iacon, he was going to leave home for however long it took, he was going to be away from his sire and his friends for a long time. It was kind of intimidating.

He spotted a green and white shape in the distance - he really should had brought his optic lenses with him. Neophyte finally seemed to had grown bored after his sudden disappearance, and found him. He wasn’t particularly hard to find and wasn’t even hiding, but the fact she’d spotted him so fast almost made him regret the bright red he’d chosen for his final upgrade. Almost.

“You left.” She said simply.

“I did.” Starscream replied flatly.

Neophyte seemed to stiffen a little at the tone, before relaxing again and sitting next to him, “You’re worried, aren’t you?”

Starscream pressed his face into his crossed arms and made a noncommittal noise.

“I’ll be with you wherever you go, you’ll be fine.” She said, her voice softer than normal. Neophyte leaned over to wrap an arm around him.

Starscream pressed into her side, lifting his head up, “It’s not just that.” He looked out at the sea of colours with a melancholy gleam in his golden optics, “I’m worried that I won’t come home. That I’ll never see my sire again or -” He paused, “I suppose I’m just apprehensive.”

“You’re always so paranoid.” Neophyte smiled, “This is your home, of course you’ll come back.”

He didn’t respond, but pressed himself closer to his amica.

“I’ll always be by your side to protect you. No matter what.”

Starscream pressed his face into her shoulder, “I know.”

She smiled softly, holding him closer as the pair watched the solar cycle come to an end, Cybertron’s two moons showing up proudly amongst the spires of Vos.

That was all that needed to be said.

* * *

 

Starscream was really, really bored.

Which if he were in a better mood, he would point out that being painfully bored is better than being dead, but he wasn’t. In fact, Starscream felt worse now than he did when the war finally ended.

He supposed that was because the end of the war had been so sudden. No one had seen it coming, not even the Autobots. There had been battling and chaos one moment, and the next Megatron was slowly fading away at the Prime’s pedes. Optimus standing tall above the leader of the Decepticons, energon-axe in servo. Everyone was frozen. Even Starscream, holding a mortally wounded Skywarp, didn’t move at all. It wasn’t long before the Autobots rounded up and arrested the remaining Decepticons. Starscream and Thundercracker (who was also injured severely) hadn’t moved from Skywarp’s side since he fell, and almost attacked the Autobots who tried to separate them.

He hadn’t asked about his trinemates, he didn’t need to. He felt Skywarp’s obnoxious (but incredibly reassuring) presence from the moment he regained consciousness. Thundercracker remained the gentle, constant storm that he was and Starscream was so thankful for that.

He hadn’t heard what had happened to Soundwave. He probably wasn’t taking this well - especially if the moronic Autobots took his little imps away from him. He hoped not, Soundwave didn’t handle things very well if he was separated from his brats. Starscream should probably ask about him sometime.

Though the guards didn’t want to talk to him at all. How boring.

None of that was the reason he was in a bad mood, though. No. That disgusting traitor Skyfire had shown up again today, Starscream wondered how much his dumb Prime had to beg him to speak to his old friend. Not that Starscream had any interest in listening to him. None at all. Skyfire had made his choice back at the arctic, slag, he made it the moment he decided to not listen to Starscream and go into that damned storm.

Skyfire had abandoned him, destroyed him. And even after that Starscream offered him forgiveness and acted like nothing had changed, and what did he do? Skyfire left him and joined the Autobots.

Starscream grit his denta, drowning in bitterness. The slagger hadn’t even told him why the Autobots were better than  _ him _ . He’d just shouted some nonsense about being a scientist,  _ shot him _ and never spoke to him again. Sure, Starscream  _ might  _ had given up science in favor of fighting but…

It was the only thing that made him feel whole after Skyfire went missing.

Urgh, being locked up in this tiny cell was driving him insane. The Autobots should had just shot him when they killed Megatron. That would be less torturous than this sappy, stir-crazy nonsense his processor was currently throwing up.

He flopped over onto his side, facing away from the cell doors, feigning boredness when he heard the telltale noise of someone opening up his cell, he’d even welcome yelling some more at Skyfire over this madness.

“Starscream.” The Prime began, as he always did. “Someone is here to see you.”

“If it’s Skyfire, tell him my mind hasn’t changed since he last spoke to me last megacycle.” Starscream responded.

“It’s not Skyfire.”

Starscream shot up, he hadn’t heard that voice in a very long time. He almost fell off the berth in his quick effort to turn around.

Neophyte stood -  _ she was so much taller now _ , even taller than the Prime - next to Optimus. She hadn’t changed her optics - not like him no - her’s were still the vibrant green they’d always been. She had that dumb neutral expression that Starscream always hated, the one that didn’t tell him anything other than ‘I don’t want you to know what I’m feeling right now’.

“Star. It’s been a long time.” She said, voice completely void of  _ anything _ .

Starscream wanted to curl up in the corner and never come out. Nostalgia weighed down on him so heavily, she’d changed so much. It was almost like a completely different mecha was standing in front of him, she may had been like than to others but not him.

“I’ll give you two some time to speak to one another.” The Prime said, or maybe he didn’t. All Starscream knew was that one moment he and his lackeys were there and the next they weren’t.

“Neo…” Starscream began dumbly. He thought she died - sure, she left Cybertron before the war  _ really  _ started - but there were so few of them now, after the energon shortages… Starscream assumed the smaller groups died out. Then again, Skyfire was gone for millions of years and he came back.

She finally smiled, soft and warm, “You changed your optics.”

“I thought you died - I thought-” Starscream finally sat on the berth properly, “You…”

Neophyte pulled a chair from behind her and sat down, “The mecha I was asked to watch over? They were a combiner, Star. You’d love them, they remind me of you so much sometimes. Especially Astra.” Her smile disappeared, “Every solar cycle since we returned I’ve been trying to speak to you, but-”

“You weren’t an Autobot, you are a seeker. They automatically assigned you as a Decepticon?” Starscream asked.

“Yes.” Neophyte said, “They claimed it was a ‘mix-up’ and since the academies records were destroyed, I had no proof that we were…”

“I see.” Starscream moved to a more comfortable position, shock having worn off, “More things change, more things stay the same I suppose. How’s everything going on out there?”

Neophyte looked agitated thinking about it, “Not so good. A lot of hatred towards warframes, especially from the neutrals. It’s not easy, but it’s getting better I suppose.”

Starscream hummed, “As I said before.” His face turned serious, “Well, with happy memories and pleasantries out of the way, are you going to tell me why the Prime finally let you speak to me?”

Neophyte’s expression remained neutral, but her wings twitched down, “They cannot let you out on your own, it’s too dangerous Star. The neutrals are already upset the Decepticons are not being downright executed.” Her expression saddened, “Star, I don’t want you to stay here. I do not care if you hate me for the rest of time but please, let me protect you. Just for now.”

Starscream twitched slightly, but didn’t say anything.

Neophyte’s expression faltered, “Every moment I was away, I regretted leaving. Star, I know you did what you thought was right, but I needed to protect my conjunx.”

“I know.” He said simply. Because he did, the Decepticons wasn’t a safe place for a minicon like her conjunx, it wasn’t a safe place for  _ anyone _ .

“I will not pressure you to come with me, but I urge you to consider it. Please, Star.” Neophyte’s face fell into utter despair, “Come home.”

Starscream refused to make optic contact with her suddenly very interested in the far corner of his cell. Neophyte almost spoke more - she wasn’t sure what she’d say but she felt the need to say something - when Starscream finally spoke up.

“Okay.”

Neophyte wished she could hold him.

 

The Prime and most of his comrades seemed to be a mix of disbelief and confusion when Neophyte told them Starscream had agreed to stay under her protective custody. The various Autobots muttered amongst themselves for several moments before finally speaking to Neophyte again.

“We appreciate what you’re doing, Neophyte. If you ever require assistance, you can contact myself or the Iacon enforcers.” The Prime said, stumbling over his words slightly. This was clearly not what he was expecting to happen today.

Neophyte was a little surprised too.

“That will not be necessary, Prime.  _ But I appreciate the offer _ .” Neophyte’s voice shifted slightly as Primus forced her words.

_ ‘Was that really needed?’ _ She asked, mildly annoyed.

_ ‘Be kind to him’ _ , Primus responded softly,  _ ‘he’s trying his best.’ _

Neo wanted to snort, but saved it. She was certain Primus got the message either way.

“Prime, his… trinemates-.” Neophyte began awkwardly only to be interrupted.

“You can’t.” The Prime sighed, “I’m sorry, Neophyte. But, you cannot handle all three of them. Especially with six younglings. I considered not even asking, knowing the danger it could put them in but I knew you could control him.”

Neophyte felt vaguely offended on almost every point the Prime had brought up. Firstly, she was one of the highest ranked students at her battle academy - she could take on three mildly energetic seekers. Secondly, Aphelion’s components were entering into their transitional phase, there a few hundred years off their final upgrades, they’re hardly sparklings anymore. Thirdly, the audacity to imply her ami- her friend would hurt a youngling?! Not even just him, his trinemates too! She didn’t know Thundercracker and Skywarp all that well, they’d met Star a few hundred years into his academy years, just before… the incident happened. They were his ‘secret friends’, he’d often sneak out with Skyfire to go see them when he assumed Neo was recharging. Neo didn’t know them well, but she knew them well enough to know the two would never hurt a youngling. Then there was the idea that Star was like some wild mechanimal that needed taming!

“When can he come with me?” Neophyte ground out, eager to move the conversation along.

The Prime seemed surprised - or perhaps shocked, “There’s a few cycles worth of paperwork we need to do before he can officially be released into your… protection. But it won’t take longer than the remainder of the solar cycle.”

“Let’s begin then.” Neophyte said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things! Happening!  
> Also ending a chapter with 'Lets begin' I'm a writer guys.  
> I listened to 'I Dont Want to Set the World on Fire' on loop while writing this and I love it.


	4. Just Tell Me To Slow Down, Because I Want to Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neophyte discovers a hatred of paperwork. Starscream discovers the war might've had a bigger effect on him than he previously thought.

Neophyte quickly came to the conclusion that paperwork was, in fact, the worst thing ever. Even with the assistance of the Prime’s security officer,  _ Red Alert _ Primus unhelpfully added, it seemed to be dragging on at a cybersnail's pace. And then there was the room itself, a gross orange colour with tacky decorations and seats too small for a seeker her size. If her enduras were here they would find the sight of Neophyte, dedicated warrior and messenger of Primus, sat in a comically small chair in an ugly orange room doing paperwork.

It didn’t help that the Autobot was jumpy around her, she’d lived with a minicon and six younglings for thousands of years, she knew how to avoid hurting a little bot.  _ Maybe he was just jumpy by nature _ .

Neophyte was very tempted to tell Primus to frag off and he was making her bad mood worse, but a soft, gentle wave of confusion pulsed against her spark. Gladioli.

She returned it with her own feeling of sluggishness and growing boredom, hoping it would tell her conjunx that nothing was truly wrong. It seemed to work as Gladioli responded with waves of playfulness and kindness, with an underlying message of “ _ Hang in there _ ”. She’d have to comm her when she had the opportunity.

The fidgety little Autobot seemed to notice her smiling and flinch back slightly, Neophyte felt a strange pang of guilt.

“My apologies, it was… my conjunx endura.” Neophyte explained, “She felt my stress and…”

The Autobot seemed calmed by this, “Oh, it’s, uh- I,I get it, you know? My conjunx he’s… he’s always worried about me getting too stressed.” He looked up at her, “You file didn’t mention you were conjunxed?”

“It didn’t mention my amica, either.” She said, “Many of my files were erased with the downfall of Vos and the academies.”

“Ah… I could update your file for you? Are you willing to give your enduras names?”

Neophyte smiled, “My conjunx is Gladioli of the Pious Pools, and.. my amica and myself are on uneven terms.”

Red Alert nodded, recording the name down of a datapad, “That’s fine.” After he was content with whatever he was writing down, Red Alert looked up at her again, “Also, ‘Pious Pools’, how old  _ is  _ your conjunx?”

Neophyte laughed, “She’s very… experienced. I’ll say that.”

Neophyte decided that maybe this wasn’t all bad.

 

After what felt like a thousand cycles the paperwork was finally done - and considering the tired look in the Prime’s optics he wasn’t much better either. Needless to say, while Red Alert was fine company once he discovered she wasn’t planning on eating him, the experience as a whole was rather draining and she was glad to be done with it.

The Prime exchanged a few short words with his security officer, before walking up to Neophyte.

“Here goes nothing, I suppose.” The Prime sighed, “Are you ready?”

“Of course.” Neophyte responded. She’d been ready for thousands of years.

The Prime nodded, walking towards the cell block where Starscream was being held. He ordered Neophyte to remain with a few of his Autobots. Prime had Ironhide, Red Alert and another red bot following him. Red Alert gave her a quick smile as they passed through the door.

_ ‘This is it.’ _ Primus said.

_ ‘Indeed it is.’ _ Neophyte responded.

When the Prime returned with Starscream, Neophyte let out a vent she’d been holding in. Despite all the things that changed about him - the way Star walked stayed the same. Head held high, proud, short strides and incredibly precise. Neophyte noticed a slight limp, most likely a minor injury his self repair had yet to take care of. She’d have to ask him to let her conjunx take a look at that.

Star didn’t look particularly impressed, must’ve been very boring for him. She wished he’d kept their private comm link so they could have spoken to one another, but that would had been a massive security risk.

The group stared at eachother in an awkward silence, until the Prime spoke, “I’d recommend you two head straight to your home, the media doesn’t know he’s out yet, but they will. Soon.”

Neophyte nodded, that seemed like a reasonable enough request. Starscream, though sneering, seemed to agree as well.

“Well,” The red mech - the one that wasn’t Ironhide - turned to Starscream and spoke up, “I would say ‘It was nice seeing you again’ but we know that’s not true.”

Starscream’s sneer tightened and his optic twitched. Red Alert smacked the mech with a “Inferno!”

“I see your Autobots haven’t changed since the war.” Starscream said, “A shame.”

Ironhide snarled at him, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Everyone calm down.” Optimus Prime scolded, and the beginning of an argument sizzled down.

“I hate it when an argument ends without a fight.” Starscream muttered to Neophyte, who had to suppress a smile.

“Ironhide, can you remove Starscream’s stasis cuffs?” The Prime asked, rubbing his optics.

“Aw, what’s the matter, Prime? Do you- Oof!” Starscream shrieked as Neophyte elbowed him in the side.

“We’re very thankful for your kindness, Prime. But we’d like to get going.” Neophyte said over her friends muttered insults.

Ironhide said nothing, but was very clearly in a mood, and turned the stasis cuffs off. Starscream smirked at him, but was very clearly rubbing his wrist joint.

“If that is all, we will be on our way now.” Neophyte said, wings flicking back in annoyance.

“Of course,” The Prime nodded, “If either of you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask. The war is over, I don’t want any unnecessary conflict.”

Neophyte’s wings twitched, “I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.”

Starscream just snorted and stuck his olfactory sensor in the air. Neophyte held back an annoyed vent, she’d have to get Star out of there before he caused even more trouble.

Neophyte grabbed her friend by the arm, dragging him out of the room and away from causing more trouble. Starscream didn’t resist, but did turn back and give the Autobots a little sarcastic wave as the pair left the room.

The two were walking through the Iacon Dentenionary halls, which were completely void of life, when Neophyte spoke to him again, “I do not understand why you feel the need to aggravate people. I always assumed you would grow out of it by now.”

Starscream snorted, “They disrespected me, I returned it.”

“Star, they could throw you back in there if they feel like it. You need to be more careful.” Neophyte retorted, “This isn’t war, it’s politics.”

“Urgh, I’ve always hated politics.” Star groaned.

Neophyte allowed a small smile to slip, “I know you do.” The smile dropped, “But you have to keep these things in mind, Star. You aren’t a reckless youngling anymore. You’re a war criminal.”

Starscream looked away from her, “Do you think I don’t know that?”

Neophyte sighed and conceded, quickly turning away.

 

The pair walked mostly in silence, only occasionally falling into a brief conversation. All the hallways looked exactly the same, but Starscream was certain he’d seen that poster at least twice.

“Neo...?” He started, waiting for the mecha to turn to him.

“Yes, Star?” Neophyte said, looking forward still.

“...We’re lost aren’t we?” Star asked, Neophyte froze a few steps ahead of him.

They were, they absolutely were, “.....No.”

Okay, so maybe Neophyte didn’t have the best planning skills - she was a warrior, not a legal expert - and might had overestimated her ability to remember the complicated and samey corridors in a building she’d been to twice since the rebuilding of Cybertron (this wasn’t the first time she had collected Star from behind bars, but that had been a long time ago and she had a guide.)

“Neo, really. Can’t you just-” Starscream began before stopping himself, “Just… ask for directions.”

“....” Neophyte stared blankly ahead, Star would had found it funny if he wasn’t extremely tired and just got out of prison.

“Neo. Please.” Starscream whined, “I’m not in the mood.”

“Fine. I’ll comm the Prime, wait here a moment.” Neophyte resigned, walking in the opposite direction and muttering into her comm link.

Starscream crossed his arms and leaned against the war, try desperately to avoid turning his audio receptors up and listening in. He knew he really should just trust her, but old habits are hard to break. Starscream began looking over his digits and biting them in his boredom until-

“Starscream?”

Starscream’s helm whipped around the moment he heard that voice, he turned to come face-to-face with soft features and calm yet confused blue optics. Skyfire.

Starscream yelped and tripped backwards, “What are you doing here?!”

Skyfire backed up, holding his servos out in front of him, “I should be asking you that - how did you-”

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Starscream shrieked, attracting Neophyte’s attention from the other side of the room.

“Star. STAR.” Neophyte shouted from the other side of the room, storming over to the pair.

Starscream had his arm held out - where his null rays once were - his mind was moving so fast he barely registered anything other than the mech in front of him  _ hurt him _ and was thus a threat.

“Star. Calm down, I’m not going to touch you.” Skyfire said softly. Starscream desperately wanted to believe him - something in his memory banks told him to trust that voice, but another, larger part of his processor told him that the mech was a threat and was going to hurt him if he didn’t hurt him first.

“Skyfire, do not move.” Neophyte said strongly, “His battle network has triggered an override, he still thinks he has his null rays. If you don’t move any closer he will not attack you.”

Neophyte moved slowly - she had no doubt Starscream could sense her behind him but she was a fellow seeker and thus his programming didn’t yet recognise her as a threat. She continued walking behind him - Skyfire looked a mixture of confused and caring, it made her spark hurt - until she finally got close enough to reach under the seam in his neck cables, which started an automatic defrag. Starscream’s optics flickered for a moment, battle protocols trying to override the shutdown, when he fell offline and backwards into Neophyte’s waiting arms.

Skyfire looked horrified, “Star! Is he-”

“He’s fine.” Neophyte interrupted, “He’ll be fine. Maybe a helmache and some regret, but I’m sure he’ll be fine when he wakes up.”

“I- I’ve never seen that happen to him before…” Skyfire seemed to slowly recovering from the shock

Neophyte gently stroked Starscream’s helm, “It happened a bit during are days at the war academy, but nothing quite that severe… The war must have worsened it.”

“Oh, Star…” Skyfire muttered.

The two didn’t even manage to look at eachother before Optimus Prime and Ironhide entered the hallway.

“What the frag happened?” Irohide asked, a few steps ahead of the Prime.

Skyfire seemed embarrassed, Neophyte straightened, “The combination of the shock of seeing Skyfire and tiredness caused his battle network to override his central processing unit - which activated his battle protocols. I used a standard procedure override defrag to make sure he did hurt anyone.”

Ironhide seemed to stand down slightly, the Prime managed to step beside him.

Ironhide looked over the seeker in Neophyte’s arms before turning to the Prime, “Told you he was crazy.”

Neophyte fought the urge to throw him out a window, “Prime, would you mind showing us out?”

* * *

After being dragged back to Starscream’s academy room, she almost fell back with a start.

There was another mech in the room. Another mech with  _ wings. _

Too big for a seeker, he was taller than  _ her  _ and she was the biggest in her class, the thick armour and blocky shape lead her to the conclusion the mech was a shuttle.

Neophyte stood in the entrance dumbly until Starscream pushed her forward.

“ _ Sky _ , you’re not making a very good first impression here.” Star drawled behind her, the mech perked up at turned to them.

“O-Oh, sorry.” The mech fumbled, “I’m Skyfire.”

Neophyte nodded, “Neophyte of Vos.”

“A pleasure to meet you.” Skyfire smiled, “I assume you’re Star’s guardian?”

“I am. And you are…?” Neophyte leaned forwards as her wings twitched subtly.

“He’s my lab partner.” Starscream butted in, “Also the only other mech here with wings.”

Neophyte nodded, moving further into the room and sitting down crossed legged on the floor. Star rolled his optics before walking over to an incredibly confused Skyfire.

“Don’t mind her. She’s just... like that.” Starscream explained.

Skyfire nodded, returning to examining the matter they’d been assigned to look at. Starscream hung over Skyfire’s shoulder, looking at the notes he was writing down curiously. Neophyte was quietly reflecting, modifying the code in her battle programming. All three sat in silence, Starscream and Skyfire occasionally exchanging low whispers. The only signs of continued functioning from Neophyte were the occasional twitch of wings or earfins or a soft vent.

Neophyte decided Skyfire was fine enough. It gave her time to edit her code, at least. And who knew, maybe shy Skyfire could be a positive influence on her amica’s life.


	5. If I Ever Cross Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neophyte and Starscream finally make it home. Neo's conjunx and Starscream have a little talk. In the past, things start to fall apart.

Starscream onlined as the Prime opened the doors to the main corridor, after a few moments of recalibrating his gyros, he wanted to walk out on his own, fly on his own. Neophyte was torn between being exhausted with her friends attitude and proud of her friend’s strength.

The Autobots by the Primes side seemed extremely uncomfortable, especially Ironhide. He’d spoken quickly to Star privately and since then Starscream seemed to somber slightly. Neophyte wanted to ask what the mech had said to him, but it wasn’t her place.

The pair walked out, Neophyte flanking him using her wings - a tactic the two used often during Starscream’s time at the academy.

The Prime followed after them, giving a final goodbye and requesting the pair promise him to contact him if they needed assistance. Neophyte was sure that if Starscream was not exhausted he would have some smart response to that, but as it seemed like the mere act of even standing upright required his full attention. Neophyte knew he’d feel much better once he got in the air.

So she gave the Prime a curt goodbye, promising she’d be in contact. At some point. Eventually.

Neophyte and Starscream then left, flying off towards Neophyte’s current residence.

_ /Trust you to reside in the middle of nowhere./  _ Star muttered over their comm link.

_ /It’s quiet, out of the way./  _ Neophyte stated,  _ /Lot’s of open space - did I mention all six of the younglings are fliers? Because they are. Imagine being stuck on a space vessel for millions of years, the only time you’re not in a stasis pod is when you’re wandering around a cramped ship. Imagine being stuck on a cramped ship with seven fliers./ _

_ /...Fine./  _ Star snorted.

Neophyte’s EM field let out a little burst of happiness, it was nice to see Starscream back to his usual self.

 

They arrived at Neophyte’s home a short while later. It was what Starscream expected, nothing but open space and flora surrounding a home, camouflaged into the surroundings (and she called him  _ paranoid _ ). Neophyte’s small conjunx and her combiner gestalt were all stood outside, a few of the young ones waving at the two of them. Neophyte landed first, Starscream admired how quick and clean it was but there was no  _ flare  _ to it, so Starscream landed with a nosedive and a aileron roll. He heard Neophyte mutter “Show off” with a smile.

Starscream’s quick and witty response was cut off by Neophyte being tackled by several pink-purple blurs. Neophyte laughed under the - must had been  _ crushing  _ \- weight of the gestalt. The group was babbling incoherently as their guardian stumbled backwards onto the ground.

“Yes, yes. I missed you all too.” Neophyte smiled, trying to hold all six of them at once.

Starscream rolled his optics, then felt a gentle tap on his leg.

He looked down to see Neophyte’s little conjunx, “Hey. Glad you’re not dead.”

“I wish I could say the same to you.” He drawled sarcastically.

Gladioli’s optics lit up and she laughed, “It’s nice to know even a four million year war won’t change your  _ wonderful  _ personality, Screamer.”

Starscream crossed his arms, “And I see it hasn’t made you any taller.”

“Hey, I’m a minicon. What’s your excuse?” She laughed at the way Starscream’s face scrunched up, “In all seriousness though? Nice to see you again. It’s hard to banter with my lovely Miss Literal.”

“Of course. Let us not forget her Seekers out the window-”

“-Grounders down the stairs.” Gladioli finished. “I never did get that.”

“Equal opportunity I suppose.” Starscream said, “Most Grounders don’t like heights, after all.”

She quirked a brow, “So wait, in Vos you just  _ threw mecha out of windows _ ?”

“No. I’m pretty sure throwing mecha out of windows is just a  _ her  _ thing.”

Their attention turned back to Neophyte, who had gotten up off the ground but was still covered in younglings.

Starscream chuckled, “You know, I never saw her as the family type. She was always so intense in combat… I always thought she wanted to be a warrior.” He shook his helm, “It never truly struck me how she was fighting to protect people.”

“And what were you fighting for?” Gladioli asked.

“... I’m not sure anymore.” Starscream responded.

“Right.” Gladioli vented awkwardly, “You wanna come inside?”

“What about-”

Gladioli waved her servo, “They’ll calm down in a minute. C’mon, I made an energon blend and I don’t want it to go cold.”

Starscream rolled his optics, but followed after her anyways.

 

By the time Neophyte had entered with the younglings in tow, Gladioli had already warmed up and served the energon blend for herself and Starscream, she used the pot in the center to the table to pour a cube for Neophyte.

Neophyte sat down, giving her conjunx a soft “Thank you.” as she handed her the cube.

The combiner gestalt also all sat around the table, one with red optics started pouring cubes for the rest of her team.

The rest of the gestalt however, seemed to all be looking towards Starscream curiously. Starscream suppressed a sigh, it had been a long time since he’d been around younglings in a non-combat setting. That thought was more distressing the more he thought about it.

“Star, are you alright?” Neophyte asked softly,

“Good. It’s just.” Starscream paused to collect his thoughts, “I’m not used to quiet.”

“Not yet.” Neophyte corrected.

Starscream rolled his optics, “Okay then. Not yet.”

Once the younglings finished their energon (and staring at Starscream), Gladioli turned to the gerslat, “Alright Aph, recharge.”

The younglings groaned, the one who poured the cubes for the others spoke up, “But Siiiire.”

“No buts. Off. It’s late, all of us have had a long day.”

A few of the younglings continued to grumble but quickly vacated the room.

“You too Neo.” Gladioli said.

Neophyte looked genuinely surprised, “Gladi-”

Gladioli raised a digit, “You’re not talking your way out of this one. Go.” She turned to Starscream, “I need to look at your pede.”

“It’s fine.” Starscream responded quickly.

“You want me to have to saw it off?” Gladioli asked sarcastically, “Because that’s what’s going to happen if you don’t listen to me.”

“...fine.” Starscream conceded.

Gladioli smiled, then turned to Neophyte. “You. Berth.”

Neophyte raised her arms sarcastically and left the room, giving Starscream a gentle touch on the shoulder and Gladioli a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Gladioli jutted her digit to a white door on the left side of the room, “Repair room.” She sighed when Starscream stiffened considerably, “I won’t touch if you don’t want me too, I just need to know it’s not serious or you’re making it worse.”

“...” Starscream continued avoiding optic contact, “...You won’t touch me?”

“No. Unless it’s really bad and needs immediate care.” Gladioli crossed her arms.

“...Okay.”

 

The damage wasn’t as bad as Gladioli thought it might’ve been. Most of the damage was to the plating - which, she supposed that was what it was there for - the wires underneath had been left mostly unharmed so there was no immediate danger. But if he didn’t get it looked at properly it was going to cause a problem.

“I don’t see why you don’t let me fix it,” Gladioli muttered, cleaning a scalpel she hadn’t even used, “I’m your amica’s conjunx.”

“It’s not just you - it’s everyone.” Starscream said, “And we… are on uneven terms right now.”

Gladioli snapped her attention to him, “You two haven’t talked about it yet?”

Starscream shook his helm.

“Well, you need to.” She put the scalpel down, “You can’t… just leave something like that to fester, you’ve gotta, I dunno, talk about it?”

“Coming from someone who doesn’t  _ have  _ an amica.” Starscream had to duck as she threw a medical tray at him, “Gah! What is it with medics and short fuses?!”

Gladioli smirked, “Point one, not your concern - your love life is messed up enough without worrying about mine.” Starscream tried to speak but was interrupted when Gladioli kept talking, “And point two, not a medic. Never have been.” Gladioli snorted, “You really think the council would had let a minicon be a medic?”

“...Right. Of course.” Starscream muttered.

Gladioli snickered, “Don’t look so glum.” Her smile softened, “You seem tired, you want to recharge in the guest room?”

Starscream groaned, “That sounds nice, actually.”

Gladioli shrugged, “Hey, if I didn’t send you off to recharge I’m pretty sure Neo would get mad. Well, no. She wouldn’t. But she’d be disappointed in both of us, and that’s just as bad.”

“Agreed.” Starscream said tiredly.

* * *

When Starscream’s sire asked, Neophyte would tell her that he never broke any rules and she was with him constantly.

And despite how much she wished it was, it simply not true.

She loved Star, she truly did. But that did not stop him from being an… unruly amica. She knew from the beginning Starscream was going to get into fights, because what he did best was aggravating mecha and he  _ loved  _ it. Neophyte wished she could understand the sadistic joy her friend would take in making mecha angry at him to the point they had to throw a punch - and immediately be thrown to the ground by his ‘bodyguard’ or Star himself. Sometimes Neophyte would lay in berth - unable to recharge - and wonder if Starscream’s sire truly believed her scion was not getting into fights.

There was also the fact that Starscream was trying to sneak out almost every lunar cycle and it was starting to grate on Neophyte just the slightest bit. She would attempt to justify it as Star trying to gain more independence, he probably didn’t enjoy having his every move being watched - even if it was from a sparklinghood friend. However, that was a really, really stupid idea. Iacon was not the safest place for some grounders to be - let alone a seeker! Sure, he would usually talk his awkward lab partner into coming with him, but the mech was a pacifist! What was he going to do if Star got into a fight? Or was seriously injured? No, Neophyte’s job was to protect him and that's what she was going to do.

Even if Starscream didn’t want her to.

“Sky! Be careful!” Starscream tried to whisper, his annoyance raising his tone above what he was trying to achieve.

“Sorry, Star.” Skyfire muttered in response.

Neophyte wasn’t sure whether to be annoyed or impressed at her amica’s attitude. She’d caught him the five - now six - times he tried to sneak out and he was still trying to push it. Neophyte was going to let him get a little further this time, she’d trail him once he left the dorm and finally see who his amica was sneaking out to see.

It wasn’t a secret conjunx, she saw the way Star looked at his shuttle friend but Star always had problems with being direct. She had to ask him to be her amica despite the years of awkward pining and platonic flirting, he was a disaster when it came to romance. Sure, she wasn’t much better but she wasn’t  _ expected  _ to be.

Once she heard the door shut with a whoosh, she was up and out of berth. She opened up a window and climbed down - there was less of a chance of her bumping into Star on the way down this way. She stayed on corners and behind walls so Star and his friend wouldn’t notice her trailing them, this seemed to go on for a while when the two stopped. They were at the edge of Iacon now, this was one of the most dangerous places to be in the entire city-state. What was he doing?

“They’re usually here by now.” Starscream said boredly.

“Maybe they didn’t expect you to show, I mean - you did get caught the last couple times.” Skyfire responded.

There was a clank on metal-on-metal, “That’s not my fault! Neo’s just… overprotective.”

She heard a loud ex-vent - Skyfire, “Maybe she wouldn’t need to be if you told her the truth.”

“She doesn’t trust my judgement.” Starscream said, his voice a mix of disappointed and annoyed, it made a strange feeling blossom in Neophyte’s spark. “I do love her - really, I do. She’s just…  _ her _ .”

Neophyte wanted to leap out and defend herself, her decisions. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her amica’s judgement, she just… wanted to protect him. From being hurt, from hurting himself. But jumping out would just prove him right - she didn’t trust him, why else would she follow him just to see who he was sneaking out to see?

And worse part was, he didn’t trust her either.

Amica were supposed to be honest with one another and Star didn’t even trust her enough to tell her who he was going to see. He didn’t trust that she would let him see whoever this was again. Part of her spark was demanding to know, that if Star didn’t trust her not to order him to stay away there would be reason to. But the rest of her knew that wasn’t right, so she headed back to the dorm.

She needed to be alone right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the easiest to write, my utter hatred and disappointment at the ending of taao fueled me.  
> I enjoyed both halves of this chapter - the fluff of the first and the almost hopelessness of the second. A big reason I wanted to have the flashback segments was to give contrast to Starscream and Neophyte relationship - you're seeing it be rebuilt and fall apart at the same time.  
> Onto talking about the fluff: I love Gladioli. She's such a wonderful contrast to Neo's complete and utter social incompetence and it's fun to write her dialogue. I also love the gestalt, they'll be making a larger appearance in the next chapter so I hope you're ready to remember a bunch of names!


	6. What's The Worst Thing I Can Say/Things Are Better If I Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream finally gets to meet Aphelion properly. Neophyte has some questions for Primus. Gladioli worries.  
> In the past, Starscream tries to figure out a way to make things up to Neophyte.

Neophyte wasn’t talking  to him. It was… confusing. Ever since the last lunar cycle it was almost like a switch had been flipped, and now Neophyte was acting like a brainless drone. She would follow him to classes, wait outside and flash her sword at anyone who looked like they had something to say but that was it. She wouldn’t respond to his little jabs or sarcastic remarks - she didn’t even flash a smile. It was unsettling to say the least - Neophyte wasn’t acting like herself.

“I don’t know what’s the matter with her.” He admitted to Skyfire over their energon break - Neophyte wasn’t allowed inside and thus ate inside their dorm room. “It’s like she’s a drone.”

“That is odd.” Skyfire said, swirling his energon around, “Have you tried, I don’t know, asking her what’s wrong?”

“Don’t do sarcasm, it doesn’t suit you.” Starscream muttered through his servos, “I can’t just ask her. I’m her amica, I’m supposed to  _ know  _ what’s wrong.”

“That’s… not how anything works.” Skyfire sighed, “She’s upset about something, though. Maybe she’s mad that you snuck out again?”

“She would have confronted me though, unless…” Starscream looked surprised for a moment before he let his helm hit the table, “... unless she followed us.”

Skyfire blinked, “Oh no.”

“I know.” Starscream groaned.

 

* * *

 

When Starscream finally awoke from recharge, he felt the presence of multiple mecha in the room. He shriek as he shot up - his processor a confusing mixture of  _ ‘shoot’  _ and  _ ‘protect’  _ that was driving him insane.He felt Neophyte’s presence before he saw her - or more accurately, a confusing blur that sort-of looked like her. She was saying something to the others, his processor finally caught up and he realised it was her younglings,  _ he could have shot her younglings _ . He was shaking in fear, the younglings were apologetic and left when Neophyte told them. She held him close and spoke softly until he finally calmed down enough to speak.

“H..How was your recharge?” He asked shakily.

She laughed, “Fine. I’m sorry about them. They’re just curious, and young.”

He coughed, “It’s fine.”

Neophyte smiled, “C’mon, I’m sure you’re hungry by now. I also want you to meet Aphelion, properly, I mean.”

Oh dear, “I’d love to.”

After the group finished their ration, the younglings had stumbled over one another trying to organise themselves into a line. After several seconds the younglings were stood in a perfect line, Starscream noticed Gladioli stifled a giggle.

“Hello!” The one at the front - red optics, light faceplate and a jet alt, spoke first, “We’re the components of Combiner Aphelion. I’m the leader and the helm, Astra.”

The one next to her stepped forward, similar red optics but wearing a visor and a darker faceplate, “I’m Equinox, I form the chest.”

The third stepped forward, servo still holding onto the next mecha in line, this one had a visor and blue optics and unlike the other two had a helicopter alt, “I’m Umbra. I form the left arm.” She tugged on the servo she was holding onto, and she stepped forward. This one was jet with golden optics and a mouthplate. Umbra spoke for her, “This is Airglow. She, uh, can’t vocalise. She’s the left leg.”

The next mecha in line stepped forward, jet, blue optics and white faceplate, “I’m Nebula. I’m the right arm.”

The final mecha stepped forwards carefully, this one was a helicopter too with gold optics, “I’m Nova. I’m the right leg.” She said softly, “And I’m sorry about this morning.”

Astra turned sharply to her and glared, the rest of the gestalt looked extremely uncomfortable.

Starscream smiled awkwardly, “It’s fine, just… don’t do it again.”

A wave of relief washed over the younglings, who seemed to relax a little.

Gladioli, however, was not fine with it, “Seriously, you're almost in your adult frames. I expected better from you all.”

The gerslat seemed to flinch back in unison, ashamed of upsetting their creator-figure. Airglow held Umbra’s servo tighter. Gladioli softened, “You could have been hurt. I worry about you all.”

“We know, sire.” Astra said, stepping forwards. “And we’re sorry Starscream, we’ve just… never seen a flier that wasn’t carrier.”

It only then struck Starscream, these little bots called Gladioli and Neophyte their creators. They considered Neophyte their carrier. Starscream’s amica had her own scions. It felt strange that her being a carrier wasn’t all that odd to him (granted - he’d thought of her as more a sire figure but nonetheless). She’d always been a guardian towards him, and before he considered her amica, the two had been attached at the hip-joint so the idea of her being a creator… it made him wonder about things he didn’t really need to think about. _ Lives he never had a chance to see. _

Starscream tried to shake off whatever that was, muttering under his breath. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder and turned to see Neophyte’s green optics.

“Are you alright?” She asked softly.

Starscream shook his head, “I’m not sure, but I think whatever it was is gone now.”

Neophyte looked extremely confused, or was that concern? “Would you like to sit down?”

“That would probably be for the best. Yes.”

 

_ ‘Don’t do that.’  _ Neophyte said strongly,  _ ‘We agreed, you do not meddle with them.’ _

_ ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ _   Primus dismissed playfully,  _ ‘Perhaps paranoia is getting the better of you, Neophyte.’ _

_ ‘This is not paranoia, I know it was you.’  _ She paused, _ “Why him?’ _

_ ‘What do you mean?’ _

_ ‘Why Starscream? I know the only reason you picked me was because I was close to him, and now you’re meddling around in his mind.’  _ Neophyte expanded, _ ‘What are you after?’ _

_ ‘If you cannot figure it out, I will not tell you.’ _ Primus said, his presence growing fainter and fainter.

“Fragger.” Neophyte muttered.

“Oi, watch that glossa of yours,” Gladioli said, she was trying to get Astra to sit still whilst she picked dirt out from under her plating, “If I wasn’t so attached to it, I’d cut it off.”

“Ew! Gross!” Astra whined, trying to pull away.

Gladioli yanked her back, surprisingly strong for a little bot, “You’re not done yet, missy.”

“Nebula could’ve done this - you really don’t have to.” Astra muttered.

Gladioli scrubbed a little harder, trying to get a particularly stubborn piece of dirt off, “Nebula isn’t as thorough as me - she’s just gonna douse you with water and say ‘Done!’.”

Astra’s complains quieted into little grumbles. The cleaning continued for several more minutes before Gladioli was satisfied with the state of her youngling, letting her go with a soft pat to the back. Astra gladly took the opening dashing out as quick as she could before Gladioli could give her a stern warning. Neophyte suppressed a chuckle.

Gladioli huffed at the door before turning to Neophyte, “He bugging you?”

“... Sort of,” Neophyte answered, “He broke one of our rules.”

Gladioli gently touched Neophyte’s leg, “Sweetspark…”

“Gladi,” Neophyte placed her servo on Gladioli’s helm, “It makes me afraid. It makes me so afraid.”

She pressed her faceplate into Neophyte’s servo, “I know, I know.”

Neophyte smiled softly, picking up her tiny conjunx and placing her on her lap. Gladioli smiled up at her, Neophyte gently bumped their helms together, “I love you.”

Gladioli giggled, “I know.” She brought her servo up to Neophyte’s cheek, “I love you too.”

 

“Hey, so you went to Iacon Academy right?” Astra asked Starscream, hanging off the side of the couch. Equinox was sat on the couch across from them, reading a datapad but clearly listening in. Nebula grabbing onto Astra’s shoulder. “Neo went with you. But she’s not a scientist, so why’d she go too?”

“She was my bodyguard.” Starscream answered, Astra’s optics widened, “She was there to protect me from other students, and myself, I suppose.”

“Why? Were you naughty?” Nebula finally spoke up, still clutching onto her gerslat leader.

Starscream laughed, “Very.” He shook his helm, “But, I had people who tried to make me… less naughty.”

Astra leaned in a little more, “She told me you liked to fight people a lot, so why did you become a scientist?”

“I didn’t  _ like  _ fighting mecha, I was just very good at it.” Starscream paused, “That’s something most don’t understand…”

“It’s like when we’re Aphelion. We don’t like hurting mecha, but… we have to! Because they’re bad and they’re going to hurt Carrier an’ Sire!” Astra tilted her helm, “And now you too, I guess.”

Starscream placed a servo on her helm, “You don’t need to worry about me, I’ve destroyed many, hm, ‘bad guys’.”

Astra began bouncing excitedly, “Can you tell us?!”

Starscream rolled his optics, “Alright, then. Quickly though.”

 

Neophyte jolted awake. She must’ve fallen recharge, Gladioli was still recharging in her lap. She gently shook her conjunx awake. Gladioli onlined slowly, letting out a lazy vent.

“Hello, love.” Neophyte murmured softly.

“We fell into recharge didn’t we?” Gladioli asked sleepily.

Neophyte hummed in response, continuing to cuddle her conjunx.

Then Gladioli stiffened, “Neo…”

“Yes?” Neophyte replied, slightly muffled by how close she pressed her face into her conjunx’s shoulder.

“Where are Starscream and the kids?”

“Oh.” Neophyte said, standing up with her conjunx still in her arm, “Center room?”

“Center room.” Gladioli nodded.

Neophyte walked briskly out the room, Gladioli still in her arms.

Neophyte and Gladioli stood in the doorway to the center room. Inside Starscream was telling the younglings, who had gathered round the chair in a circle, some story of a fight he’d gotten into with a Autobot. The younglings all seemed inraptured by Starscream’s story, watching closely with wide-optics. Neophyte smiled softly at the sight. She felt Gladioli wrap a servo around hers.

“I think this might be alright.” Gladioli said quietly.

Neophyte pressed a quick kiss to the side of her conjunx’s helm, “I hope so…”

 

* * *

 

 

Starscream and Skyfire really didn’t want to face Neophyte again after their realisation in the cafeteria, but they didn’t really have much of a choice. It was also hard for Starscream to figure out how to make his amica forgive him, since she was constantly looming over him like a shadow.

He was starting to get how some mecha were intimidated by her.

But if there was something Starscream was very good at was thinking. Planning and strategies had been his highest marks at the war academy, after all, and he had come up with excellent plans under more stressful situations.

Yes. He could do this.

“I can’t do this!” He whined to Skyfire, who gently placed a servo on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Star. We have another hour.” Skyfire comforted.

Had it been another moment, Starscream would wonder why his body felt so warm after Skyfire touched him, it felt like his very spark flared brighter when the shuttle looked at him, or how Skyfire’s words - while incredibly unhelpful - did genuinely calm him down quite a bit. But it wasn’t another moment, it was what he was given, and in this moment his was wound so tight with worry and stress that none of those thoughts came even close to the front of his processor.

“That’s not enough  _ time _ , Sky.” He muttered, throwing himself backwards onto the berth. He winced as he landed awkwardly on his wing.

Skyfire peered over him curiously, “Are you alright?”

“Fine. Hit my wing.” Starscream said.

“I suppose you’ll just have to stop being so dramatic then.” Skyfire said coyly.

Starscream grinned at him, “Never.” Starscream then paused, his mind desperately trying to come up with something that would make Neophyte forgive him. He couldn’t apologise - that would just be too awkward and uncomfortable. He needed something to show that he didn’t really think that way about her.

Starscream sat up quickly, Skyfire - alarmed - shifted backwards slightly. Starscream turned to his friend with a massive grin, “I’ve got it!”

Skyfire leaned forward slightly, “You’re going to apologise and promise not sneak out again?” He asked hopefully.

“No, of course not.” Starscream grabbed Skyfire by the arms and pulled him close, “I’m going to introduce them to eachother!”

“...Star.”

“No no! It’ll work out - we go to a gladiator fight in Kaon together, I get them to meet us there and introduce them to her! I won’t have to sneak out anymore and Neophyte won’t think I distrust her!” Starscream said excitedly.

“You…  _ do  _ distrust her though.” Skyfire said, “Wouldn’t it be better to just, uh,  _ talk  _ about it with eachother?”

“Trust me, Sky.” Starscream said confidently, “This is going to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season and have a happy new year!!


	7. Say Anything At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is stuck babysitting. In the past, Neophyte meets Starscream's mysterious contact.

Starscream was bored.Really bored.

He appreciated being out of prison - that was nice - it was simply that mechs like Starscream didn’t do well when they were bored. Starscream wasn’t a fan of ‘hobbies’, occasionally Neophyte or the younglings would ask him to spar but that still left him just sitting around waiting most of the time. He wasn’t allowed to leave without an escort and the Prime but a limit on his datanet usage as a ‘precaution’. What a load of slag.

The calmness of a post war life wasn’t something Starscream wasn’t used to. As Decepticon Second in Command, he was constantly needed somewhere and someone also needed him somewhere else. It was a hectic existence but he’d grown accustomed to it. Now, he didn’t really have anything he needed to do, he wasn’t allowed to get employed (there was also the issue of what Autobot would hire Starscream, ‘fierce Decepticon SIC who probably shot at them at least once’.), he wasn’t allowed any ‘dangerous substances’ so continuing with his experiments was pointless, he wasn’t even allowed outside by himself.

Neophyte had gone out to run some errands and her small conjunx was out at work, which left Starscream sparkling sitting their younglings. It wasn’t very involving - they were happy to mess around the house for a couple cycles until their creators returned, and they were old enough to take care of themselves for the most part.

The leader - Astra - had taken to sitting by his legs, the same way she would with Neophyte. She was sat crossed-legged on the floor - boredly scrawling in a datapad. Equinox sat on the couch across from Starscream, Airglow sprawled out across her lap. They both appeared to be reading the same datapad - how Airglow was reading it from that awkward angle Starscream had no idea - Equinox waiting for her teammate to finish the screen before changing it. Nebula was also sat on the couch, lightly dosing. It was odd having four of the younglings in a room together - they either stayed as one big group or split into threes. Which was smart - the link between them was stronger if they were split into even groups and it also meant no members of their gestalt were left without protection. Starscream wondered if they were aware of what they were doing - or maybe he was looking too much into it.

He still felt bad about lying to them, but what was he supposed to say? ‘Yes, I really enjoyed fighting and harming mechs during the war but before that I only liked getting into fights with mecha who deserved it’? That he did love being a scientist, he truly did, but once he joined the Decepticons fighting had been the only way to survive and he’d adapted, and now he wasn’t sure if he could ever change that? No, they’re younglings, and things like that would confuse them and maybe make them more interested in causing harm - and a combiner intent only on causing harm?

Starscream didn’t like to think about them. They’re more than likely dead, or had their gestalt bonds broken. Which ever the Autobots deemed necessary.

Starscream twitched, his faceplate pulled into a tight frown as his wings bopped slightly. Astra looked up from her datapad, presumably having heard his wings move. The youngling sat up and turned to look up at him, “Hey, you wanna go for a walk with us?”

Starscream twitched, “I don’t want to intrude-”

“No, no. Airglow gets weird if she stays inside too long,” Astra explained, “Besides, you look like you need to get out of here.”

He hated to admit it but he really did, being cooped up inside all day was making him anxious - but he didn’t want to show weakness in front of a bunch of  _ younglings _ .

“Fine. But only because you need supervision.” He growled slightly.

Astra rolled her optics, “Sure, Sure, whatever you say.”

 

Starscream wasn’t a fan of ‘walks’, while he could appreciate the idea - he was a flier, he belonged in the air. He made a quick mental note to convince the younglings to go flying with him sometime, as an ex-Air Commander he should give them proper tips on improving their flight techniques. But that was for another time, maybe when Neophyte was around.

The younglings would giggle when he tumbled or slipped, they seemed much more comfortable on the ground than he was - he wasn’t sure if it was related to their vague connection to the Thirteen or them spending more time on the ground or in the air. It was hard to be indigent when the smallest - Airglow - had taken to holding his servo and dragging him over to whatever caught her optic. She would gesture at it until Starscream confirmed to her that he did see it and it was very pretty.

The others seemed to content themselves with whatever they could see - Astra was perfectly happy with leading the way and occasionally playing guessing games with Nebula, who was moving along sluggishly but didn’t have any issues with keeping up with the others. Equinox was watching the others carefully, keeping an optic on their surroundings, but would occasionally stop to pick up something they thought was pretty and shove it in her subspace.

“Staaaaarscream,” Astra whined, “I’m bored, can you tell us a story?”

Starscream was tempted to tell her to quiet down and stop whining, but was interrupted by Airglow excitedly pulling on his servo. Nebula responded with a cheer and Equinox turned her attention subtly to him.

Outnumbered. Slag. “Fine. But pay attention, I’m not repeating anything.”

The younglings let out an excited cheer, except Airglow who gripped his servo tighter.

 

* * *

 

 

“The Pits? You want me to escort you to the Pits?” Neophyte asked, tone neutral but her words made it very clear she was at least mildly upset.

No matter, Starscream could work with this, “Yes, you know I’ve wanted to see that political writer-slash-miner-slash-gladiator for months now! And since Iacon has the shuttle system straight to Kaon and we don't have relations monitoring us constantly, I don’t see why we don’t take this opportunity!”

“You know how I feel about gladiator matches, Star.” Neophyte responded.

Starscream rolled his optics, “Oh I know, ‘It’s energonsport. It’s so unregulated and violent. There’s almost no jurtis-  _ jurisdiction  _ surround it.’” He said in a bad monotone, trying to copy Neophyte’s voice poorly.

“-And, it’s not even safe for spectators.” She replied, giving Star a quick flick to the helm. “...You could get hurt.”

She was almost back to her usual self, that was progress! He gripped her servo softly and snorted, “Them? Against me and you?” He grinned, “Not even every gladiator in the Pit would stand a  _ chance _ against the two of us.”

Neophyte gave a goofy smile, rolling her optics, “Fine. You win.”

 

Neophyte was not expecting the Pit to be this crowded From what she gathered from the datastreams Starscream watched was that the Pit fights were smaller affairs, because whilst the Council allowed these gladiatorial battles right now it was only a matter of time until they stepped in. Thanks to him.

Megatronus.

Or at least, that’s what he called himself during these matches. Neophyte thought it was ironic, the idea of a mech so against the system taking the name of one of the Thirteen. No-one truly knew who the mech was - only that he was a miner caste and stood up against the Council and functionalism. No wonder Star wanted to meet with the mech so much. And while Neophyte wasn’t interested in the death-sport, she was curious about Megatronus, after all she’d found some of his writings incredibly moving and harshly truthful - how did a mech like him managed to stay alive despite the Council clearly wanting him gone?

Starscream was tugging her arm, dragging her through the crowded halls. He had that big smile on his face that told her he wasn’t really paying attention to his surroundings, simply enjoying the experience. He had always enjoyed big crowds and bright lights more than Neophyte ever did. There was finally a lull in the noise and crowds as they turned a corner. They were stood by what Neophyte could only assume was some kind of vendor, the glass dirtied so she couldn’t see through it.

Starscream spun around on his thruster, smiling up at her, “Wait here one moment.”

Neophyte was taken aback, “Star, you cannot be-”

Starscream flashed her a grin, ignoring her spluttering and giving her a friendly wave and he waded back into the crowded room they had just left.

What was she supposed to do now?

 

Starscream stood nervously at their agreed meeting spot - they had invited him to come to these events before, as they were regulars, and sometimes showed him holovids they’d taken. He wasn’t sure he would had ever taken them up on their offer had it not been for, well, this…

He groaned, all this stress was giving him a helmache - and they weren’t even that late! But leaving Neophyte alone for longer than necessary worried him. He was grumbling under his breath when a flash of purple snapped him out of it.

“Heey you!” Skywarp laughed as Starscream stumbled slightly, “I wasn’t expecting you to show.”

Thundercracker then managed to shove his way out of the crowd, walking up to them, “‘Warp. Off. This is important to him - and we’re not going to mess this up.”

Starscream let out a small relieved vent, “Thank you, Thundercracker.”

“So where is your bodyguard?” Skywrap asked, looking around.

“I dropped her off by the vendors booth,” Starscream replied, “I didn’t want to startle her.”

Thundercracker nodded, taking Skywarp’s servo in his own, “Well, let’s go then.”

 

Starscream managed to pull himself into the vendor’s hall, spotting Neophyte leaning against the wall. He grinned and waved at her, and in response she nudged herself off the wall and began to walk towards him when she suddenly stopped. He felt Skywarp’s and Thundercracker’s EM fields softly press into his from behind. He could see Skywarp giving Neophyte a nervous wave out his peripheral vision.

“Neophyte, these are Skywarp and Thundercracker…” Starscream began nervously, avoiding optic contact, “We met a few weeks after I arrived in Iacon… they’re, uh…” He placed his hand on the back of his neck, “...They’re courting me into their trine.”

“Oh.” Was Neophyte’s immediate response, followed shortly by, “It’s- a pleasure to meet you two.”

Skywarp’s wings bobbed in barely contained enthusiasm, “It’s nice to meet you too! Screamer has told us so much about you!”

“Um, I-” Neophyte paused, “I… Don’t know how to…” She shook her helm, “I don’t know how to respond to this.”

Thundercracker shifted, feeling uncomfortable and rejected. Starscream looked more confused than anything. Skywarp, however, smiled and walked closer, “It’s fine, trust me - ‘Cracker is the same.” He linked his arm with hers, “The match is starting! I’m sure you all don’t wanna miss it!”

Neophyte nodded, in that strange, panicked yet stilted way that Starscream had come to recognise as her going non-verbal. He pressed himself up against her other side, trying to send desperate waves of reassurance and calm to his stiff friend as Skywarp began dragging them towards the arena.

::Thanks, ‘Warp.:: Thundercracker said kindly through their private commline.

Skywarp’s grin widened slightly, ::It’s what I do.::

“Who’s excited to see Megatronus pound some slag!” Skywarp shriek excitedly, Starscream grinned in response and Thundercracker just shook his helm. Neophyte seemed to snap out of it.

"I suppose it wouldn't be the worst way to spend an evening." She responded.

Skywarp whooped, "Green gets it! C'mon Screamer, Cracker! Show some enthusiasm!"

Neophyte rolled her optics. Starscream and Thundercracker gave non-committal cheers in response but Skywarp seemed to be happy with what he got. Maybe Starscream's mystery friends were not as bad as she - or Star - thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for missing an update week - heres this chapter a day early! I know it's not much and slightly shorter but ive been going through some personal things, idk when things will clear up but ill try and have the next update out on time.


	8. Beating The Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream has a bad day. Everyone has a bad day. In the past, everyone has a better day.

The younglings watched his face intently as he recounted a tale from the war with them. It was the earlier years - before they had left Cybertron and landed on Earth. He told them of the stigma against warframes and the rise to stop it, but the others refused to see them as anything other than violent monsters. He told them of how he had been kicked out of the academy and had all his research erased because his partner had gone missing and it was easier to blame it on him than it was to send a rescue team to Earth, to which they all responded with varying levels of horror and disbelief. It took several minutes of him answering questions until they finally accepted that was just how things were then. He continued then, telling them of the first time he held a blaster - a real blaster in his servos. Of how he had almost perfect marks despite never taking his weapon exams back in Vos.

He left out the part where he wondered if the other frametypes had a point about his kind being made for fighting.

He was halfway through an explanation of Shockwave when he heard it. It was faint but certainly there. A rustling sound. He went stiff, battle protocols activating all on their own.

“Stay close.” He sharply ordered as he searched for the source of the sound. The four younglings huddled around him, wishing they had brought their other two teammates with them.

He twitched as he heard the sound once again, this time closer. He hissed quietly. The logical part of his processor told him it could be harmless fauna, like a glitchmouse or a cybercat, but his battle coding had control now, and that only measure things in threat, protect and ally and whatever was out there certainly didn’t fall into the last two categories.

Starscream swerved his helm when Astra let out a shriek of alarm, and Starscream saw a mech standing over her and a blaster wound on Astra’s arm. The second he understood the situation he snarled, leaping at the mech and began clawing at him. Starscream quickly knocked the blaster out his servo - twisting his arm until he heard that telltale crunch of the protoform beneath breaking. His battle network had left his focus entirely on the mech underneath him, emphasizing how good it felt seeing energon spill from his lipplates, so Starscream kept punching till he felt himself lifted off the mech and hitting something with incredible force. After that, he felt someone pin him down and began routing around in his neck, he tried desperately to get back up but found his energy draining very quickly until it all fell into a pit of darkness.

 

“Are you alright?” Gladioli shouted, grabbing Astra and inspecting her arm. The minicon didn’t wait for a response though, turning to Neophyte sharply, “We need to get them to a medic. All of them.”

Neophyte lifted herself off a stasis locked Starscream, sighing softly, “Of course.”She said, voice completely void of anything.

“Don’t- Don’t you start that.” Gladioli said, shaking, “I need you right now okay? All of us need you. Please, Neo.”

“I-…I’m sorry. Gladi, it’s okay.” Neophyte knelt down next to Astra, “What happened, Astra?”

“This guy just came out of nowhere and shot me! Then Starscream jumped him and just kept hitting and hitting and hitting-” Astra’s vents stalled, her panicking was too taxing on her internals.

“Shh, shh. That’s enough, Astra.” Gladioli pacified, rubbing her wing in a calming rhythm.”We’re going to have to take you into a clinic in Iacon, alright?”

“Alright… thanks sire.” Astra mumbled, wrapped in a blanket of her gestalt members. Neophyte slung an unconscious Starscream over her shoulder as Gladioli comm’ed Optimus Prime, trying to explain what had happened and they needed emergency assistance. Optimus was worried and concerned, refusing to let Gladioli drop the comm line and wanted to arrive with the emergency response. Gladioli tried to argue with the Prime but he refused to listen, convinced that this was somehow his responsibility and thus was his job to deal with. Gladioli quickly grew tired of arguing, she had had a long solar cycle and now one of her younglings were injured. If the Prime wanted to come, let him. Starscream wasn’t in much of a position to argue anyways.

 

* * *

 

Neophyte decided she hated gladiator matches, she hated the Pit and she hated Kaon.

Suprisingly though, she didn’t hate Skywarp and Thundercracker. She didn’t understand what about them made Starscream so worried, was it because they were not from Vos? Because Neophyte was anything but traditional, especially when it comes to romantic partners. Besides, she wasn’t technically ‘worthy’ Starscream herself. She was oversized, thin-plated, she’d been abandoned by her carrier and sire and she wasn’t the strongest at servo-to-servo combat (she used her weapons far too much for their old mentor’s liking). Starscream however was, by Vosian standards, a perfect seeker. Sleek but well protected, smart, powerful, lovely faceplates, wonderful golden optics and while Star lost his carrier he had a caring and high-caste sire.

Skywarp and Thundercracker were not very forthcoming with information about themselves - but she liked them both, Thundercrackers calm assertiveness and Skywarp’s playful mischief mixed well with Starscream’s bossiness and confidence -, they were too caught up in the theatrics of the gladiator matches. Well, that is what they paid for. She was just curious about them, and why Starscream felt the need to hide them from her.

Neophyte winced as the gladiator - she had forgotten his name already - ripped the poor, spindly looking two-wheeler into halves. Energon splattered across the larger mechs face. The crowd roared, some in approval others in dismay. Skywarp was jeering over the railing, while Thundercracker only seemed mildly disappointed. Neophyte didn’t respond outwardly, but was upset by the result. She had hoped the little two-wheeler could beat the odds.

She supposed not all of them could.

 

* * *

 

Starscream’s optics flickered online. His first realisation was that he was somewhere unfamilar and bright. So burningly bright. His proccessor poured memories back to him from the Victory. A broken strut, a destroyed optic, everywhere __hurting__. He clawed into the berth below him, which resulted in a horrid __shriek__. That seemed to be enough to attract the attention of whoever was in the room with him. The bot shined something in his optic and seemed to be talking with him, but the words were just a mumbled static mess. He tried to pass on this information with his muddled proccessor but he very much doubted the mech understood. That was when his optics finally cleared up a little, red and white. A medic. An Autobot medic.

He shreiked, trying to push himself up when the medic seemed to very much want to keep him down.

“Will you stop that! Starscream!” The medic shouted, his voice incredibly familiar but his proccessor just couldn’t connect it, “Calm down, damnit! I don’t want to put you back into medical stasis!”

The threat-that-probably-wasn’t-supposed-to-be-a-threat was enough to get him to stop thrashing about, which seemed good enough for the medic.

“Thank Primus for that.” The medic grumbled, finally letting him go.

“I can’t see properly.” Starscream said, vocalisor shot which meant his voice was even more scratchy than usual.

“You suffered some nasty blunt force trauma, especially to your helm.” The medic explained, “I doubt your friend meant to throw you as hard as she did. But then knocking you into temporary stasis wasn’t the best, not in that condition.”

Starscream’s optics flickered as he reset them again, “I don’t understand.”

The medic hummed, “You may be suffering from some short-term memory loss. Or long term, considering you haven’t mentioned a damn thing since we started talking.”

“You’re an Autobot. You’re a medic.” Starscream said, “You’re… _ _old__.”

The medic snorted offendedly, “You’re lucky your not fully aware otherwise I’d bat you over the helm form that.”

Of course. Trust his luck. “Ratchet.”

“I see you haven’t lost __all__ your memories.” Ratchet grumbled, “Shame.”

“It seems even the war ending isn’t enough to brighten your foul personality.” Starscream hissed. He was also mildly upset that now was the time his optics began working again.

“Actually, I was perfectly content with peace until Optimus dropped you into my medbay and ordered me to, and I quote, ‘deal with him’.”

Starscream snarled, “The Prime… of course.”

Ratchet picked up a datapad he had lying on the counter, “Starscream… do you really not remember what happened?”

“...” Starscream looked away, “Astra and the others are okay, right?”

Ratchet glared, “I’ll answer your question if you answer mine.”

“Fine.” Starscream muttered, “I remember most of it. I think. I remember that mech hurt one of the younglings and I made him stop.”

Ratchet nodded, “That’s… good.” He put the datapad down, “The blaster shot only grazed her arm. She’ll be fine. The others had no injuries.”

Starscream nodded, “Good.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Ratchet said softly.

_I hope you do too._

* * *

 

“Well, look who it is.” Neophyte heard someone say.

She turned around to see the minibot she’d tumbled over a few weeks ago, the magenta from her plating replaced with a purple.

“Hello. You changed your paint.” She said.

The little minicon snorted, “Sure did. You’re an expert investigator there, Wings.”

“My name is Neophyte.” She corrected.

“Gladioli.” The minicon smiled, “So, what brings a mecha like you to the Pits?”

Neophyte shrugged, “My amica. You?”

“I work here.” Gladioli smirked at Neophyte’s subtly surprised expression, “Yeah, yeah. I don’t blame you. I work as a weapon, but I’m trying to train as a medic.”

“Ah. That makes sense.” Neophyte nodded, “Have you had any luck in your medical endeavours?”

Gladioli laughed, “You talk real funny, even for a Vosian. But yeah, this seeker said I could learn from him, just out of med school so maybe not the best teacher but he’s young and fun.”

“I see. Good for you.”

Gladioli blinked, “Oh! Nah, nah. Not like __that__ , he’s barely a mech. Besides, I prefer __colder__ colours.”

Neophyte’s face scrushed up in confusion, “I do not understand.”

“Of course you don’t.” Gladioli said, rolling her optics.

“I- I’m sorry, did I-”

“Nah, nah. It’s fine, Wings.” Gladioli interrupted, “I guess mecha like you wouldn’t really do subtle.”

“...Excuse me?”

“I’m flirting with you.” Gladioli explained, “Because you’re cute and nice so I wanna take you on like a date or somethin’.”

“...Oh.” Neophyte said, extremely flustered, “Um, I suppose I am also interested in you. You are very attractive and interesting and I should really stop talking-”

Gladioli put a servo on her leg, “You wanna exchange comm’ lines?”

“That would be… excellent. Yes.”

 

Starscream stood boredly by the entrance to the arena. Neophyte had gone to pick up some snacks several kliks ago and hadn’t returned yet. Starscream wasn’t particularly worried - they could both take care of themselves - but he was starting to get annoyed. What could be taking so long?

He got his answer when she returned, carrying the snacks she promised to retrieve but had a far away look on her faceplates.

“What’s up with you?” Starscream asked.

“I believe… I was asked out on a date.” Neophyte said dumbly.

“What?! That’s amazing!” Starscream said, face breaking out into a grin, “Who was it?”

“Do you remember the minicon I almost stepped on?”

Starscream laughed, “Her? You got a date with her? That’s amazing Neo. Imagine telling that story to your scion, ‘I met your other creator when I almost stepped on her and then met her again in the Pits of Kaon when I was out with my amica’.”

Neophyte put her servo over his mouth, “Quiet, you.”

Starscream shoved the servo away and grinned, “ _ _Never__.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAH sorry this took so long - I lost internet access and writers block and ASSIGNMENTS and STRESS and AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	9. Can’t Take Much More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladioli is angry, Neophyte is forgiving, Starscream is sorry.  
> In the past, Starscream and Skyfire get that little bit closer.

Neophyte gave Starscream a very familar, tired look.

Of course, when he received that look in the past, it was usually because he’d done something dumb like lie to his sire or punch a fellow youngling or picked a fight with Airstrike, who in his defense was a prick but never the less it was something small, unimportant.

He wished he could say the same about this.

But he couldn’t, because it wasn’t. Not truly. No, it was a colossal fragging up on his part that put not only himself but her scion in serious danger. He knew how hard it was for Neophyte to become really, frighteningly angry with him (and trust him, when she got mad, she got fragging scary), probably due to the two of them being sparklinghood friends, she saw him as a younger brother and it was difficult to hate family. But not impossible.

“I’ve been waiting for you to speak first but it’s been kliks and now I am uncomfortable.” Neophyte explained, “So I’m going to speak.”

Starscream nodded, “Go ahead then.”

“Astra is fine, Gladioli should be taking her home tonight. The medic wants you to remain here overnight, though, so I’ll be staying here with you.”

“You shouldn’t have to do that,” Starscream muttered, “She’s your youngling, you should be with her.”

She shook her helm, “She’s fine, Starscream. The blaster barely grazed her.”

“That doesn’t change the fact she was shot at! That I-” Starscream stopped, “…I’m sorry.”

“This wasn’t your fault, Star.” She said softly, “Nebula admitted they had been sneaking out for a while now. I’m glad you were there, this could have ended a lot worse.”

“Oh Primus…” Starscream whispered.

Neophyte looked away, “They… I love them, Star and I was so worried. When I found out, I was upset with them. That they had snuck out and had… lied to us. I was angry, that they had broken rules that we only set up of their own safety.” Neophyte sighed, “I don’t understand why they did it.”

“Because they’re almost in their adult frames, so they think they know better than there creators.” Starscream answered, “You went through it, I sure as slag went through it too, it’s part of growing up.”

“Why is being a creator so hard?” Neophyte whined.

Just as Neophyte removed her servos from her face, she heard the telltale noise of the door opening. She watched her small conjunx walk into the room, her expression unreadable. Gladioli dragged one of the chairs closer to the two of them so she could stand on it and be eye level with the taller pair.

“I’m taking Astra home tonight, Neo is going to stay here with you.” Gladioli said, “But before I go I really need to speak to you.”

Starscream shuffled nervously, he hadn’t known Gladioli that long, but the little bot frightened him. After all, the mech that can take Neophyte’s spark needed to be one that was brave and strong.

“I’m very, very angry.” Gladioli said, letting her field lash out violently, “I put you in charge of the younglings- my younglings, because I thought someone who had military experience should probably be able to handle a few hours alone with them.” She paused for a moment, “I’m glad you didn’t let them go out on their own, I really am. But you know the rules we set up for them, unless me or Neo is there they don’t go outside.”

Starscream glared, “I’m not a youngling. I can take care of-”

“You might have your adult frame but you still act like a youngling! You disobeyed the one fragging rule we gave you and put not just Aphelion but also yourself in serious danger!” Gladioli snapped, “Do you have any idea how the Autobots reacted?! You almost killed that mech! The only reason you aren’t back in prison is because it was clear Astra was injured before you attacked him.” Gladioli reined in her hurricane of a EM field, “…They… some of them suggested you were the one that attacked her but the Prime managed to convince them that you don’t have your nullrays anymore.”

Starscream flinched, “I didn’t mean… I just…”

Gladioli huffed, “You can make it up to me by trying and getting better. That’s all any of us really want.” She looked at the ground, “I know... I’ve been told about… and I need you to know we’re not trying to hurt you. Any of us.”

He didn’t respond.

Gladioli sighed, “Well, that’s… all I wanted to say, really.” She moved the chair back and headed towards the door, “Both of you, talk. Use the time you have.”

Gladioli waited until she heard the door shut, “…Because I’m not sure how much time we really have.”

 

Neophyte coughed awkwardly, “Well, uhm.”

Starscream curled in on himself.

“I know she can be… harsh. But it’s simply because she worries.” Neophyte explained, “She was so scared when she saw Astra was hurt - she was… she has seen so many die before. She was a weapon in the Pits. She was a weapon in my servos she-” Neophyte stopped for a moment, trying to collect herself, “She… doesn’t want anything to happen to her family. And that includes you now.”

“Don’t apologise for it.” Starscream muttered, “She’s right. I should have listened to her.”

Neophyte leaned against the wall, “I’m glad you’re okay, Star.”

Starscream looked up at her, “I’m glad you’re okay too.”

 

* * *

 

Starscream didn’t trust the campus medic.

Sure, Starscream rarely trusted anyone but that grounder just made him feel __threatened__. He despised the way he would look at him and his friends - as if they were some kind of test subject - it chilled him to his spark.

So any injures that happened they would take care of it back in the dorm, granted that was less of an issue for Neo and Skyfire because they didn’t feel the need to aggravate half the campus on a solar cycular basis.

Starscream winced as Skyfire pressed the nanite gel into an open wound on his face. The grounder he’d been fighting with (he didn’t remember the angry little glitchspawn’s name but he’d know that ugly yellow-green paint anywhere) had managed to claw at his face, not permanent but Starscream was too proud to properly deal with wounds on his face. So Skyfire had pulled him back to their dorm and began to deal with it.

“Be careful!” Starscream spat, he would have pulled his helm away if not for Skyfire’s ridiculous strength.

“I am.” He said in that calmly exasperated tone that seemed so common in his voice now. “And I’m almost done. You need to disinfect your wounds, Star. You know something bad might happen.”

“Well it’s not going to because I’m not going to let it.” Starscream snorted.

“You can’t physically fight infection away, Star.”

“Just watch me!”

Skyfire laughed at that, gentle and kind and completely genuinely.

Starscream rolled his optics, trying to hide the light whirr of his fans.

Skyfire smiled at him, “You are a disaster,” he said, Starscream found it hard to take offense when he sounded so kind and wondered, “but you’re a wonderful, firey, beautiful disaster.” He shook his helm, “I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t here.”

Starscream made a flustered noise, burying his face into his servos. Skyfire tried to pull his servos from his face.

“Careful! I just cleaned that cut!”

Starscream looked away and mumbled, “Sky, shut up.”

 

* * *

 

“I have to do what?” Starscream asked angrily, Optimus hardly seemed fazed though.

“It’s for your own safety,” Optimus said calmly, “You are a risk not just to others but to yourself.”

Starscream began to mutter furiously, until Neophyte placed a servo onto his shoulder, “Prime. I respect you and your… fraction… but I fail to see how this is necessary. He was defending his nepti.”

Starscream was mildly shocked, he and Neophyte had yet to discuss what he should consider her, much less her younglings. But he found being their amita… fit him quite well.

“We understand that, and Starscream we appreciate what you did for your… uh…” Optimus vented, looking at Ironhide, who shrugged boredly. “Um… yes.  But this is also for your own safety, we’ve been processing this request for several stellar cycles. Rung is an excellent and professional psychologist, he’s helped a few of your fellow Decepticons before and has been nothing but kind, understanding and professional.”

“You do know who you are dealing with right?” Neophyte asked.

Starscream snorted defensively, “Thanks Neo.”

“... Rung is… very experienced. I’m sure he can handle it.”

Starscream grumbled, sharply snatching the datapad from the Prime’s servos. Resigned to his fate he wandered over to a corner so he would have the slightest bit more privacy. His optics scanned the page, saving the information about the times and his scheduled appointments and some of the information about the doctor himself.

“Your sure this ‘Rung’ can properly deal with him?” Neophyte asked the Prime, voice soft as to not be overheard.

“You want the honest answer?” Optimus asked tiredly, “Then ‘no’.”

 

 _'Something is bothering you.'_ Primus said, tone simple yet managed to come across as smug.

It was dark now, the only light coming from the window and Neophyte's optics. She looked to Starscream who was deep in recharge, but she found it hard to slip into rest.

 _'I am tired.'_ Neophyte responded.

 _'That's not it, though.'_ Now he sounded truly smug, Neophytes face twitched.

_'Stop messing with me. I am not in the mood for games right now.'_

_'But I am.'_

_'What is the matter with you?!'_ She snapped, _'I have never gone against your desires before, for what reason do you desire to mock me?'_

 _'I am not mocking you,'_ Primus said, _'I see everything, Neophyte. Time for you is a line, but for me... it is my vision. I see everything at once, I speak to you here, but a quick glance and I speak to another messenger, another world. You have a good ending, for now, enjoy it.'_

Neophyte quirked an optic ridge, _'What do you mean?'_

He didn't answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone please tell young star he cant solve all of his problems with violence.  
> also i might not update next week bcs i have MANY assignments to do.


	10. Twice As Many, Half As True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream goes to therapy. Then bumps into an old 'friend'.

“Starscream, I assume?” the small orange mech asked kindly, patting the seat behind him.

Starscream snorted, “You know who I am. You’ve been trying to drag me into this since I got out of the lockup.”

“Ah. Optimus, of course.” He shook his helm, “I’m sorry if he gave you the wrong impression - I’ve been assisting in the rehabilitation of your fellow Decepticons and from what I’ve been told you need serious, professional help. Optimus, however, thought that a close friend would be a preferred option - you aren’t all that trusting after all.” His smile widened slightly when Starscream finally sat down - on the edge, prepared to run if he had to, “Not that I blame you, you’ve suffered considerable trauma.”

Starscream rolled his optics, “Don’t overreact. I went through the same as everyone else.”

Rung’s smile fell, “You… really believe that?”

“Of course, because it’s the truth.”

“This is going to be more difficult than I thought.” Rung said quietly to himself before adjusting his glasses and returning his gaze to Starscream, “You… genuinely believe that you haven’t suffered extreme psychological and physical trauma during your orns in the Decepticons?”

“I think you’re overreacting, all you brainpans do.” He snapped, “What happened during my ‘orns in the Decepticons’ was normal for us! Your Autobots might’ve been all hugs and friendship but we had __always__ fought to survive and that was the way things were!”

Rung placed his face into his servos, “Always? What do you mean by that?”

“You know what I mean by that - look at you! You’re a - uh, you’re __something__.” Starscream shuffled slightly in his seat, “You must know what the council was like.”

“The term they used for me was ‘ornamental’. I don’t quite agree with that.” Rung said, “You are right in a sense. It wasn’t easy, it was never easy. I know how the council treated Vosians, not through files or patients, I know because I was there.” Rung removed his glasses, taking out a cloth from his subspace, “You were accused of murdering Skyfire.”

Starscream stiffened, “Who-”

“I was there. At the court hearing. I tried to be the doctor that gave you a psychological profile but instead they chose-”

“Dr Froid.” Starscream’s wings rattled, memories of the trial flooding his mind.

“And they chose Froid because they knew he would give them the profile they wanted to hear. A violent, childhood delinquent seeker who was capable of killing his classmate in cold energon.”

Starscream shuffled closer to the edge of the seat, ready to bolt but something - maybe guilt - kept him sat where he was.

“I don’t think that is true though.” Rung placed his glasses back on his face, “You were a scientist, you were smart. You are extremely protective of those closest to you and while you do have violent impulses these are towards mecha that are intentionally hostile towards you.”

Starscream snorted, “You got all that from a case file you read millions of years ago?”

Rung shrugged sheepishly, “Sometimes things just catch my optics. Small things. Your behaviour at the trial wasn’t someone who was guilty, it was someone who was shaken.” Rung picked up a datapad, “I had assumed at the time Skyfire had been killed in an accident, and your memory was trying to cover up the trauma of losing a partner. But the truth can make fools of us all.”

“Everyone thought Skyfire had died.” Starscream paused, “… Sometimes - before we found him - I thought that he truly had died,”   _That I really did murder him_ , “that I was lying to myself.”

“And then you found him, on Earth. What was that like?”

Starscream pressed a servo to his face, not answering.

Rung shook his helm, “Starscream, anything you say will not leave this room. I promise you. Everything that you say in these sessions will remain between you and me.”

“... I don’t like talking about Sky. Skyfire.” He corrected himself quickly, despising himself for referring to the mech by his old nickname.

“Why is that?”

“It hurts.” Not physically, even though it sometimes felt worse than a stab in the chassis. Or a shot - as the case may be.

“Do you ever think you can be around him again?” Rung asked.

“No.”

Rung nodded, “I think we should end this here. I know this meeting has been short, but it’s been insightful and extremely mentally taxing for you. I’ll see you again this same time next week, alright?”

Starscream made an affirmative noise, walking out the room quickly but not too fast as to spook any trigger-happy Autobots that might see him. He kept the same pace as he headed out the door. He enjoyed the bustling noise and fresh air for several kliks before moving somewhere where he was less obvious.

He checked his internal chronometer, it was another few cycles before Neophyte was going to come and pick him up. He didn’t feel like comm’ing her, not wanting to bother her when she was obviously busy. So he decided to head for a small, less polished looking bar at the end of the street.

He slid inside quickly, not masking his entry but making it fast and less obvious who he was before taking a seat at the back of the bar and scanning the inhabitants. Like he had suspected - a majority of the mecha here were warbuilds with red optics, most likely ex-Decepticons, and the few more Autobot looking mecha were minicons or smaller bots. The bartender looked very Autobot - a red and white round little minibot - but didn’t seem to mind the riff-raff inhabiting his bar at the current moment. Starscream buried his face into the drinks menu, assuming if the bartender came over and he didn’t order anything he might get kicked out and if he was looking at the menu he wouldn’t make optic contact with any mecha that wanted to kill him so hey, it was a win-win from his perspective.

The downside he failed to factor in was that he couldn’t tell if someone was looking at him. He was too invested in the menu to notice that someone was staring at him and he failed to hear the sound of the chair moving or pede steps headed towards him. He did notice, however, when the mech pulled the chair next to him and sat down. Starscream gave himself a moment to prepare a scowl before looking at the mech and it dropping completely in favour of a shocked surprise.

“Starscream.” Soundwave said simply. His voice still monotone - though it seemed he dropped the modulator. Soundwave hadn’t changed at all since he had last seen him - well, no, that was a lie. The last time he saw Soundwave the mech had his shoulder almost shot off. But it looked fine now - he had the same visor and mask he always wore, and nothing about him seemed amiss.

Well, there was _one_ thing.

“Soundwave.” Starscream greeted, “Where are your little gremlins?”

“Cassetticons: fine.” Soundwave replied, “Soundwave: fine.”

Starscream nodded, as much as the cassetticons got on his nerves they were still younglings. Besides, they weren’t bad __all__ of the time. “That’s good. But it doesn’t answer my question.”

Soundwave shook his helm, it seemed Starscream hadn't been brainwashed after all, “Cassetticons: with Autobot Blaster.”

Starscream quirked a brow, “Blaster? I thought you hated the fragger?”

“Blaster: rival. Blaster: also carrier.” Soundwave explained, “Blaster and Soundwave: understand each other.”

“So… you don’t hate him anymore?”

Soundwave shook his helm, “Soundwave: would throttle him if given the chance.”

Starscream laughed, “Let me guess: he still plays that annoying Earth music?”

Soundwave nodded, “Starscream: has no idea how annoying it can get.”

“Haha, it seems we have our own punishments I guess.”

Soundwave seemed confused, “Starscream: not with Skyfire?”

Starscream shifted uncomfortably, “No. I’m staying with my am- friend and her family.”

“Soundwave: forgot Starscream had other friends.”

Starscream allowed himself to smile at that, he had missed Soundwave. While his relationship with the communications officer had always been… rocky, Soundwave had been one of the few mechs Starscream didn’t mind being around. “Yeah, yeah. The Prime has me locked up though. The only reason I’m here is because this stupid therapy thing ended early.”

“Rung: good mech.” Soundwave stated.

Starscream sighed softly, tracing patterns in the table, “It’s nice to hear your voice normally rather than through that modulator. It was annoying.”

Soundwave glared playfully, “Starscream: one to talk.”

A few more cycles passed, Starscream and Soundwave simply content with just catching up. The bartender didn’t seem to mind two ex-members of the Decepticon high command just sitting in his bar talking to each other. In fact he seemed to recognise Soundwave as kind of a regular - which was interesting. Seeing the mech up close he could confirm that he was an Autobot, the symbol on his lower panel (which meant either his interface partners were kinky fraggers or extremely uncomfortable). The mech seem easily excitable, and cute. Starscream’s protective coding had always been an issue when it came to minibots, especially ones he didn’t really know.

He was snapped out of his trance by the minibot returning to the table with drinks - apparently, Soundwave had ordered for both of them. The minibot placed the drinks on the table and wished the two of them a good time before leaving.

Soundwave’s visor flashed smugly, “Swerve: being courted. Starscream: should stop optic-”

Starscream shoved his servos onto his face embarrassedly, it wouldn’t have done much difference but Soundwave took the hint and shut up.

“It’s not like that!” He whispered sharply before sitting back down, “Protective coding. It goes off around minibots sometimes.”

Soundwave seemed to accept the explanation, picking up his drink and pouring it into a hole in the top of the mask, “Query: has Starscream continued interfacing with Skyfire?” Soundwave asked, as if it was a casual thing he should be asking.

“Why- You-” Starscream spluttered, “How did-”

“Soundwave: saw everything on Victory. Starscream: lucky cassetticons were sleeping.”

Starscream rubbed at his optics, “Primus… no. We’re not. I haven’t spoken to him since I was released.”

“Suggestion: talk to him.”

“It’s not that easy,” Starscream groaned, “Things right now… they’re… _tough_. I don’t want to drag him under with me. Not again.”

“Starscream: not worried about other friend?”

Starscream smiled, “She’s got a family, she knows how far away to keep me.”

Soundwave squeezed his shoulder. Part of Starscream was a little freaked out - Soundwave wasn’t really known to give physical affection to mechs outside his cassettes, on the other servo Soundwave was really trying. Starscream wondered how much that really mattered.

Neophyte had shown up to bar a few kliks later, having pinged Starscream and him telling her he was at the bar. She seemed rattled by something - Starscream wasn’t really sure what was going on, but he doubted it was good. She spoke to Soundwave softly, before excusing the two of them on the basis of needed to get back to Astra. As the pair took off into the air he noticed she was slightly wobbly, almost as if her mind was elsewhere.

Something was really wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mAN there are so many things I wanna talk about in this chapter.  
> First off: no flashback, couldn't include it if I wanted to finish in time. Might add the flashback that was supposed to be in this weeks chapter into next weeks but it probably wont fit, I might just have a chapter of flashbacks at some point. The flashback wasn't important for the story but relevant to the characterization.  
> on the note of characters: im 50/50 on how i wrote rung buT MY BOY SOUNDWAVE COMES IN AND TAKES THE CAKE. Boy I love Soundwave a WHOLE LOT god hes so blunt and fun and cute and GOD i love him. I need more stuff with star and soundwave being good pals bcs?? its rlly cute??  
> Also the comment about swerves insignia: my reaction upon reading mtmte for the first time and seeing swerve was "oh god hes so funny and cute and- _does he have the face of god on his dick_?"  
>  also: the next chapter is going to be set at the same time as this one - just with neophyte and the kiddos


	11. Fire and Ice

Starscream huffed, of course he would be the one to get lost in the Gladiator Pits. Neophyte was less good at navigating than he was, and was always too stubborn to ask for help - but no, he was the one that got lost.

He had gotten bored standing around waiting for Skywarp and Thundercracker to show up, apparently he had arrived earlier than he was supposed to - some of the gladiators were even just walking around waiting for the audience to arrive. Of course, Starscream was aware of how many saw his kind and while he was fine with getting into fights with fellow seekers or his classmates, fighting a gladiator head on wasn’t a good idea.

He was so consumed in his thoughts he didn’t notice the mech walking right towards him, causing the two to smash into eachother and both to fall on the ground.

“Hey!” Starscream yelled before he got a good look at the mech.

And he froze.

He recognized the mech’s boxy shape and unique helm. That mech was __Soundwave__. He had been, ahem, ‘gifted’ to a senator due to some dangerous ability he had, but had managed to escape and was now one of the most wanted criminals on all of Cybertron.

And Starscream had just shouted at him.

The mech didn’t seem angry, in fact, he didn’t seem anything. The mech was almost like a ghost standing in front of him. Starscream was used to living with fliers, so mecha hiding away their EM fields was very rare and extremely unnerving.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t see you.” Soundwave spoke in short, cut off sentences. This was getting creepier by the klik for Starscream.

He was about to reply - not sure what he was going to say, but he had to say __something__ \- when someone else entered the picture.

“Hey, Starscream right?” She said. ‘She’ being that little minicon Neophyte had flirted with a few stellar cycles ago. “I’ll take you back to your friends,” She turned to the other mech, “I’ve got this, ‘Wave. You go back to your young’uns.”

Soundwave nodded, and walked back down the hallway. Gladioli waited until he was out of audital range before she started speaking - not that it would do much good but it’s the thought that counts.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, somewhere between angry and confused.

“ _ _I’m__ supposed to be on a date.” He sighed, “I got bored waiting for them so I decided to wander around.”

“And you got lost?”

“I know exactly where I am.” He snorted, “Anyways, what are __you__ doing here?”

She rolled her optics, “I work here, I’m a weapon.”

Starscream cringed, “Do they really need living weapons in the Gladiator Pits? What if someone breaks you?”

“Rule one around here is you don’t break the merchandise.” She said, “And yeah, ‘normal’ weapons are pretty cool, but can they burn hotter than a medic scalpel? Can they mass displace to fit any combatant?” She sighed, “It’s not good work, but with the Senate cracking down on minicon employment, it’s the only place we __can__ really find work anymore.”

Starscream blinked, “That’s… distressing.”

Gladioli shrugged, “That’s life, baby. C’mon, I’ll take you back to the main hall, your friends are probably here by now.”

Starscream nodded, following Gladioli through the same looking halls and back to the main hall. He spotted Skywarp and Thundercracker a few feet ahead, the pair waving at him.

He turned to the minicon, "Good luck on your date. Treat her nicely or you won't live to see the next cycle."

Gladioli just laughed, waving him off and claiming she had to get ready for the next round. Starscream turned and walked towards his friends.

"You know that minicon?" Thundercracker asked.

Starscream shrugged, "She's a friend of a friend."

 

* * *

 

 

Neophyte’s wings twitched as she heard the proximity alarm go off in her processor. Strange, she had just dropped off Starscream at Rehabilitation Center and Gladioli wouldn’t been home for another few cycles. She gently moved Astra from her lap, placing her on the floor. Astra let out a small squeak of protest but didn’t move from her spot on the floor.

Neophyte headed towards the door. She only needed to wait a few kliks before the doorbell rang, she noticed the younglings perking up once it rang. She took a small vent and pressed the button that opened the door.

“Um, hello.” Skyfire said awkwardly.

Neophyte shut the door.

Astra immediately stood up, looking at her adoptive creator curiously, “Why did you do that? That was rude.”

 “He wasn’t inside. He wasn’t a guest.” Neophyte said simply.

Astra huffed, she stared at Neophyte as she sat down and pulled out a datapad. Astra was not going to back down that easily though. The young gestalt leader walked up to the door and opened it. The large, white shuttle she had only gotten a glance at earlier hadn’t moved and seemed extremely shocked. Astra grabbed his servo and pulled him into the house.

“Astra-” Neophyte started only to be interrupted.

“Now he’s a guest so you have to be polite to him.” Astra said smugly.

Neophyte sighed before giving in and looked up at Skyfire, “Would you like to sit down?”

Astra smiled.

 

Skyfire was filled with an intense discomfort. Neophyte was making it extremely obvious she didn’t want him there but didn’t do anything he could call her out on. She was just…. staring. Intensely. It was a little freaky. Once she had sat down, Neophyte’s adoptive creations all huddled in the center room next to her, and were also staring at him, but they were staring out of curiosity and fear rather than unbridled frustration.

“Sooo…” The one who had dragged him in began, “Who are you and what do you want?”

“I’m Skyfire. I’m Starscream’s… friend.” He explained.

The youngling nodded before turning to her siblings, none of them spoke verbally but were clearly communicating - did they have some form of sparkbond? Sparktwins were rare as it was and there are several of them. Then it hit him - a combiner. His optics snapped to Neophyte, who looked at him boredly. He didn’t know how to bring it up without upsetting the younger mecha.

His thoughts ground to a halt as the group nodded and she turned back to him, “Hi, I’m Astra. These are my siblings-” she gestured to the group of similar looking cybs sat next to her, “And this is my carrier, Neophyte.” She gestured to Neophyte, who was trapped underneath her.

“He knows who I am, Astra.” she said, “What I would like to know is why he’s __here__.”

“That’s… a long story.” Skyfire said, “But the short of it is that something is wrong and it’s going to affect Star and I need your help.”

“What?!” Astra exclaimed before she was shushed by her carrier.

“I’ve been warned.” Neophyte ignored Skyfire’s snort at that, “But who warned you?”

“Sorry, no ‘Primus-visions’ here.” Skyfire said sarcastically, “Just classic ‘I’ve figured it out myself’.”

“Shut up and explain yourself.”

Skyfire blinked, “That’s a-”

“You have seven kliks before I pick you up and throw you out the window.”

“Fine.” Skyfire relented, “Things have been… weird in Iacon. And not just the regular kind.” He looked down, “My friends in the science division have been hiding something from me.”

Neophyte leaned forward, “Like what, exactly?”

“I don’t know, but they’re hiding __something__.” Skyfire sighed, “I don’t want to go snooping around the labs - Red Alert trust me about as far as he can throw me and I don’t want to give him a good reason to - but I know it has something to do with the outer rim of Cybertron.”

“Unicron?” Astra asked.

“No. I would know. This is something else.” Neophyte said softly, “And I can’t tell if it’s better or worse.”

“Well, it’s not Unicron because he doesn’t exist.” Skyfire said, “Besides, why would they keep that from me? No, this is something to do with the Decepticons.”

“Well,” Neophyte said, “If you have any theories I would love to hear them.”

“If they’re hiding it, it’s something serious.” Skyfire said, “It’s also something they don’t want Starscream to know about.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Because if they don’t want him to know about this he probably needs to.”

Neophyte huffed, “How do I know you aren’t keeping things from me?”

“Oh, I am. Completely. But that has nothing to do with this.” Skyfire said.

Neophyte twitched.

“I need you to promise me, if I tell you to get him off this planet by any means necessary you will. Please.” Skyfire said.

Neophyte’s optics flashed for a moment before fading back to their regular colour, “You truly think it’s that bad?”

“Yes.”

Neophyte ran a servo over her nervous creation’s helm, “I promise you, I will protect him this time.”

Skyfire smiled, “Thank you.”

Neophyte nodded, “I know it must be hard to come here. I might not know how to feel about you yet but I hope we can one day be on good terms again.”

“You know, the term most mecha use is ‘friends’ right?” Skyfire asked playfully before dropping it, “But… I’d like that as well.”

 

Neophyte and her creations waved Skyfire off as he left - Astra asking him to come back sometime. Neophyte doubted he would, as much respect as she once had for Skyfire - he was stern in his morals but a coward with his friends. He could never bring himself to be direct or stern with them. When she was younger, before the war, that if Skyfire had survived that wherever he was, he would’ve grown past his trusting and easily convinced nature. In some ways, she supposed he had. He was much more forward with her during their brief meeting than he had ever been in the several thousand years they had known eachother.

She smiled at Astra - her smart, cunning little youngling - and knelt down to give her a quick kiss on the forehelm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO UH,, , THAT HIATUS HU? sorry, I had assignments and this chapter was HARD to write (which is weird... bcs I was excited for weeks to write it but hit a wall when it came down to it)  
> I'm on break for easter now, and it seems that writers block cleared up so uh,, yeah?  
> Updates may be spotty tho - coming up on the end of the year and a lot of important assignments in and gotta LOVE THAT CRUSHING STRESS.  
> Also I write Skyfire as a bit of a dick, sorry to anyone who loves him as a sweet innocent snow boy but,, nah. Also the writers forgot his personality that one time and im taking it as character development rather than a story problem.


	12. But I Don't Wanna Fall Asleep Just Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (TRIGGER WARNING BE SURE TO READ BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER)  
> This chapter contains: unreality, gore, blood, vomiting mentioned, implied violence and a character experiencing a panic attack. If any of these things upset you please skip to after the line break.
> 
> Neophyte dreams. In the present, Gladioli and Neophyte have some news. Star hears about a mysterious person who is interested in him.

Neophyte didn’t often recharge well. That didn’t mean her nights were particularly stressful or restless - in fact they weren’t much of anything. They were… void, almost always had been. The few times she had woken up in the middle of her defrag, she didn’t remember what had made her wake up.

Cybertronians didn’t often dream, those who did were considered especially imaginative - or delusional, depending on who you asked. Neophyte grew up surrounded by mecha that dreamed, but she’d never experienced the sensation herself. Until now it seemed.

She was walking - the streets flickering between Vos and Iacon, her mind undecided on where she was. Is it still a dream if you’re aware it’s not real? She wasn’t sure, she’d never been that curious about the subject.

Something in her mind kept her moving, walking towards an unknown destination. The dream shifted again - somewhere new and unfamiliar. The walls were a deep, grayed out blue and as she ran her servos along it she could feel it almost pulse back at her. Like a spark.

Mildly concerned, she removed her servo from the wall. Backing up until she hit something. She turned around to see what looked like coffins, six of them, sealed and marked with strange, old cybertronian words and a glowing symbol in the middle of each. She looked to the center and saw a strange pillar of light - the glyphs were also carved into that pillar at its gray base, but this was a phrase she recognized:

**_**_‘Till all are one’_ ** _ **

As soon as she good her mind back the image shifted once more, this time to a battlefield. Alien and unfamiliar - not like the room from before, which still felt like home, this was far away - she vented loudly. Confused and disorientated, it took her a while to realise she was holding something. In both of her servos she held a sword - warm and glowing and covered with energon - and now she felt sticky, drying and fresh energon coating her body, she was so weak, how long has she been fighting? She felt ill, exhausted and bewildered.

She didn’t notice she’d fallen down onto her knees, but as soon as she did she felt something in her servos just out of sight, like she’d been cradling it in her lap. Terrified, she did not want to look, but her body was out of her control. She saw what she’d been holding. A head. A decapitated head. She had to hold back to stop herself from vomiting - it was a seeker, optics that were probably once vibrant were black as night - energon leaking through cracks in the optics and the neck. In her fuzzy state the mech looked familiar.

It looked like Starscream.

She threw the head away with a panicked shriek.

Her vents were heavy and uneven now - pure adrenaline and terror rushing through her energon veins. Her vents were working so quick she felt herself heat up - she was surrounded by dust and sand and it was so hard to breathe and in that moment she looked almost automatically left and up -

And saw a pair of large, golden optics looking back at her.

 

Neophyte woke up with a start - her throat and spark hurt so much and she could hear things but it was dark _too dark she couldn’t see_ -

Someone turned the light on.

Starscream was sat by her side, kneeled next to the berth. His soft amber optics betrayed the worry and concern he was feeling and in that moment the usually stand-offish mech was completely unguarded.

Neophyte, still scared and not quite sure what was going on, clung to those familiar optics like a lifeline. She shakily reached out a servo, slowly, to hold him.

Starscream leapt into her, wrapping both arms around her tightly. Neophyte took a moment before placing the outstretched servo onto his back, venting deeply.

Finally caught up with reality, she looked around. She was in Starscream and Skyfire’s dorm, in Iacon. Star was fine - wings drooped in a kind of relief. Skyfire was by the door, servo frozen by the controls for the light. Once the two made optic contact it seemed to break Skyfire out of the trance he was in.

“I’ll…” He began nervously, “I’ll go make some energon.”

 

Neophyte was still shaking when he returned, her spark rate had returned to normal but the experience, what she had seen… it left her feeling almost separate from her body.

Skyfire meekly offered both she and Star small cubes of energon. The warmth of the cube and the sweet taste helped bring Neophyte back down.

“Are you alright?” Starscream asked softly.

Neophyte gave a soft smile, pulling him in for a half-hug, “Just a bad dream.”

 

* * *

 

“Gladi and myself are going to have a bonding ceremony.” Neophyte casually mentioned one morning.

Starscream, who had been in the middle of his refueling, put down his energon.

“I though you ‘n sire were already bonded?” Nebula asked.

Neophyte nodded, “We are. But there was never time for a ceremony or celebration, even if there was, it was just you girls. We wouldn’t have had any witnesses.”

Equinox tilted her helm, “Would we not count?”

“... You’re… supposed to invite any other endurae you have, as well as any living family.” Neophyte explained, “They don’t need to witness, but you have to invite them.”

“So is sire gonna invite Artillery?” Astra put her face in her servos.

Neophyte patted Astra on the helm, “Hm. You’ll have to ask her.”

Starscream didn’t miss the nervous twitch of her wings, “Who’s Artillery?”

“Sire’s other creation!” Nebula said, “She gave code before she met carrier ‘n had Artillery.”

Starscream’s optics snapped to Neophyte, “You never told me she had creations.”

“At the time, I had no idea.” Neophyte admitted, “He’s all grown up now - I didn’t think it was important.”

“Just how old _is_ your conjunx?”

“That,” Gladioli said, appearing almost from thin air, “is none of your business.”

“Morning dear.” Neophyte said, giving Gladioli a quick peck on the forehelm. “Are you going to invite him, though?”

Gladioli hmm’ed, “I’ll have to ask, we haven’t spoke in centuries.”

“I could come with you…?” Neophyte offered.

“Nah, nah. Starscream has therapy and… I need to do this myself.” Gladioli said softly.

“Alright, dear.” Neophyte offered her conjunx some energon which she accepted.

Starscream finished the rest of his fuel in one large gulp, “We should get going - Rung gets extra-psychologist…y when I’m late.”

Neophyte rolled her optics, “Alright, alright.” She knelt down and gave Gladioli another kiss, “Good luck, dear.”

Gladioli raised her cube before taking a sip from it, “I’m gonna need it.”

 

Neophyte and Starscream were almost halfway to Rung’s before either of them spoke. Unsuprisingly, it was Starscream.

“You never told me what spooked you.” He said, trying to come off as casual.

Neophyte seemed genuinely confused, “What?”

“When you picked me up from that bar,” Starscream explained, “You were… scared, you never told me what was wrong.”

“Oh.” Neophyte replied, “I… I heard something I didn’t want to hear.”

“Was it about me?” Starscream asked.

“No.” Neophyte lied.

She wasn’t sure if he bought it, but never the less, he stopped talking.

 

“Are you sure you should be leaving your creations alone?” Starscream asked, servo on the door to Rung’s office.

Neophyte shook her helm, “They’re almost at their final upgrades, we have to show them we trust them. I’ll be at that bar down the street - if they need me I can be home in kliks.”

That was a lie, “Fine. I’ll be out in a few cycles.”

Neophyte smiled, “Good luck.”

Starscream rolled his optics as he stepped into Rung’s room - the mech himself looking through datapads on a table at least three times his size.

The spindly mech looked up, glasses glinting in the light, “Oh, hello Starscream. I wasn’t expecting you yet.”

“Uh- it said on the sheet-” Starscream fumbled, only to be quieted down by Rung’s soft voice.

“No no, I meant, I wasn’t expecting you to arrive on time.” Rung offered a smile, “Many of my patients make it a point to be a little bit late.”

“What purpose would that serve? It would only waste your time and mine.” Starscream responded.

Rung laughed a little, “That it would, but many don’t take the way I feel into consideration.”

“That’s… odd.”

“It’s the nature of the job.” Rung patted the seat next to him, “Come. Sit down. I’m sure we have a lot to discuss.”

Starscream awkwardly sat down across from Rung.

The orange mech serene smile dropped off his face for a moment, his servo brought against the side of his head.

“I ask you not to contact me during-,” He began frustratedly, only stopping in reaction to what the mech on the other end of the line said, “Oh… alright fine. Keep her distracted.” He dropped the comm.

“Who was that?” Starscream asked.

The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose, “Bombglitch.” He stood up, “I’m going to need to lock the door - you don’t mind do you?”

Starscream bit back a sharp remark about the doctor locking himself in a room with a dangerous Decepticon, “I don’t mind.”

Rung smiled, locking the door and lowering the lights slightly. “The room is soundproof, but I feel like she’s going to be a pain so we might just have to talk a bit more, uhm, casually?”

“What’s going on?” Starscream asked.

“It’s the delegate from Caminus, a lovely, ah what’s the term they use? ‘Femme’?,” Rung said, “She is… well meaning, but a little forward and uh, inexperienced?”

“She’s a naive dolt, is what you mean.” Starscream said rudely.

“I wouldn’t call her that, but that is one way of looking at it.” Rung sat down at his desk, “She’s wanted to meet you for a while now-”

“Primus knows why.” Starscream interrupted.

“...As she thinks. But, both myself and Prime have been trying to keep her away from you.” Rung said, “Because she’s… as I said, very foward but also a bit narrow-minded.”

Starscream huffed, “And why does she want to speak with _me_?”

“Well, she’s a cityspeaker. And when she arrived here she spoke to Metroplex and - as far as I know - he… told her about you? And now she wants to meet you.”

“Well that is… a unique explaination.”

“She’s very different. But sweet. She has a good spark, just…” Rung explained, “I’m sure you’ll have to meet her at some point but for now, it’s our concern what is best for you.”

Starscream seemed almost embarrassed by that, folding back in on himself.

Then he heard a knock at the door. And another. And another -

“Here we go...” Rung said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one hell of a way to come back !! that opening was emotionally exhausting to write - esp because of the way i write - but i like how it came out. i tried to have some comfort at the end so the shift into domestic fluff wouldnt be as weird.  
> if you are wondering why i went so long w/o updating: i have been writing this fic, but ive been writing stuff for future chapters and its the last couple weeks of my college year and ive been so busy. theres also been a lot of stress in my personal life and honestly? deceptikids is easier to write bcs its less,,, heavy and theres less character (like,,, six combiner kids).  
> but! i will keep trying to update this fic - ive got some big plans for the future of what i want to happen and i got a good end game in mind.  
> I've also got some ideas for some other stuff set in this universe ~~cough cough one of which is a neo/gladi smutfic cough cough~~ and im excited to develop this universe and these characters more.  
>  Also id like to mention this chapter title is a lyric from the song 'this is home' by cavetown, which some of you may know from its remix 'cut my hair', im only really mentioning it bcs both are songs that remind me of neo a whole lot - esp young neo


	13. Knock, Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Windblade makes an entrance! Starscream makes a mistake.  
> In the past, Gladioli finds something at 3 am and makes a big decision very quickly. Because that's never been a bad idea.

Windblade didn’t seem to lose her chipper attitude as she knocked repeatedly on Rung’s door.

“I don’t think anyone’s there.” Chromia, Windblade’s closest friend and bodyguard said whilst checking over her axe.

The femme’s expression dropped slightly and Chromia almost regretted saying something but Windblade seemed to immediately bounce back with a soft smile, “We’ll have to return later, then.”

Chromia nodded, well aware her friend was being overly forceful and socially inept. Being the heir to one of the most powerful figures on Caminus, the Mistress of Flame, Windblade was very sheltered and wasn’t quite used to the subtle workings of democracy.

The Mistress of Flame had ordered Chromia to go to Cybertron with her sicon not just to protect her, but also to keep her from causing trouble.

Well, too much trouble.

As the pair headed back towards the room they’d been left in, Optimus Prime suddenly rounded the corner. Chromia remembered Windblade being so excited - she’d finally meet an actual Prime! - but ever since speaking with Metroplex, Windblade had become obsessed with speaking to this ‘Starscream’ for reasons she wouldn’t even tell Chromia.

“Ah- Hello, Delegate Windblade, Guardian Chromia.” He said in that stilted and awkward tone that made Chromia painfully aware he was new to this kind of thing, “We were just wondering where the two of you went.”

Prowl stepped out from behind the Prime, “It’s dangerous for you two to be left unattended, there have already been several targeted attacks on citizens, especially flight frames such as Delegate Windblade.”

Windblade just smiled and wrapped an arm around Chromia, “That is why my bodyguard is here, no?”

“Are you questioning my ability to protect Windblade, Optimus Prime?” Chromia asked, fighting the urge to smile at the Prime’s shocked optics.

“No - not at all, and I mean no disrespect but,” He paused, thinking his next words carefully, “I think it is safest for all of us if we know where both of you are. I understand you wish to explore the city and… whatever else you have planned. But understand that Cybertron is currently a… for lack of a better word, a mess. We’ve been at war for thousands of years and many of us are still recovering and trying to find a way to return to normalcy.”

“I understand, Optimus Prime.” Windblade said softly, like a child that had been scolded, “Chromia and myself will seek permission next time we wish to leave.”

The Prime sighed, “You do not need permission just… inform us, so we can have someone watch out for the both of you.”

“Not a problem, Optimus Prime.” Chromia replied. Windblade simply smiled brightly and fluttered her wings.

_ ::You’re going to sneak out later, aren’t you?:: _ Chromia asked Windblade.

_ ::Primus works in mysterious ways, Chromia.::  _ Windblade responded,  _ ::I need to speak to him, soon.:: _

\- - -

“You are back early.” Neophyte said. She was sat in Swerve’s, a barely touched drink in front of her.

Starscream picked her drink up off the table and drank the energon in one gulp.

“...I take it something bad happened?” Neophyte asked.

“Something like that.” Starscream muttered, “There is this bot from one of those neutral colonies that wishes to speak with me.”

“That sounds like a terrible idea,” Neophyte replied, “No offense, but you are not the gentlest of speakers.”

Starscream gave her a familiar, sharp look from behind the cube pressed to his lip plates, “None taken.”

Neophyte smiled, subtle enough that anyone that wasn’t looking too closely at them wouldn’t see it.

Starscream wasn’t sure what he was feeling as he sat down, it was an emotion that always seemed to root around his processor at the most importune times. It was a feeling that the world around him wasn’t real, that everything was hollow and the lightest touch would send the universe shattering to pieces.

It never did. But the thought still remained.

The bartender was suddenly next to the table, smiling and chatting - though Starscream couldn’t make out any words, it was like there was something wrong with his audio processing. He seemed to snap out of it quickly, Neophyte ordering new drinks of plain energon for the both of them. The bartender gave a large, goofy smile and made a muffled comment about them being in a bar. Neophyte’s response was drowned out by the noise around them but the minibot seemed to accept it.

Starscream felt like he was losing his mind, resetting his auditals over and over trying to repair whatever error was afflicting them. Starscream felt a servo on his arm. He looked up to see Neophyte’s worried, green optics.

“Are you alright?” She asked calmly.

“Fine.” He managed to say.

“You are very much not fine.” She replied, a subtle hint fear flicking across her features, “Starscream, what’s the matter?”

“I- I don’t…” His visual processing began glitching, it was like he was back on Earth, “Something is  _ wrong _ .”

Neophyte bit her lip, looking around. She felt Starscream’s body begin to slip, she looked back to see her friend’s optics deactivated but fritzing.

She jumped out of her chair in panic, wrapping her arms around Starscream and lifting him up, “We need a medic!”

“Tell me medic,” Starscream said, “Am I going to die? Is my processor melting into my struts as we speak?”

Ratchet glared at the seeker, “No.” He replied, “But if you keep acting like a smart-aft in my medbay, your processor getting fried will be the least of your worries.”

“What happened to him?” Neophyte asked, “One moment he was fine, the next…”

“Right now? We don’t know.” Ratchet said, “Shockwave and Paradox are running tests on the energon samples we sent them now, but it doesn’t look like poisoning to me.”

“Wait,  _ Shockwave _ ?” Starscream asked, “That batty cyclops is still alive?”

Ratchet looked confused, “Yes, why wouldn’t he be?”

Starscream shrugged, “I always assumed he was creating horrific experiments in Cybertron’s core. Synthetic super mechs, unethical experiments, that sort of thing. Figured they would’ve turned on him at some point.”

Ratchet coughed into his servo before turning to Neophyte, “I’ll let you take him home. Keep him monitored at all times, and if anything abnormal happens you call me.”

“Of course.” Neophyte said, “I assume you’re going to contact us when you receive the results?”

Ratchet waved his servo, “Just come back tomorrow morning. We’ll have the results by then and there’s less of a chance of this incident becoming… very public. There may be mechs that think you got into a fight again, ”

“That’s fair,” Starscream replied, “It feels like that bar is the only place I can  _ exist  _ here without drawing attention to myself.”

Ratchet nodded, “You and a lot of Decepticons, apparently.” The medic turned, looking down at a datapad to feign disinterest, “Speaking of, Swerve wanted to speak to you. He’s waiting outside.”

Starscream’s optics flicked quickly between Neophyte, Ratchet and the door. His nose crinkled up, and expression Neophyte recognised as confusion.

Ratchet shrugged, “He didn’t tell me why.”

Starscream rolled his optics, “Fiiine.”

When he tried to move out of the berth, he grit his denta as a sharp pain shot up his leg. Neophyte was there in a moment, arm wrapped around him and stopping him from falling over.

“You alright?” She asked.

“Just… wire cramped up.” Starscream replied, “Primus I hate these places.”

“If its any consolation, I think the medbay doesn’t have feelings to hurt.” Neophyte said with a soft smile.

Starscream laughed. Ratchet glanced over to the pair of them, not sure why Starscream found the reply so funny.

 

\- - -

Gladioli gave a tired sigh, working in the Pits was hardly an easy job and being transformed for so long left her struts aching. She was tempted to voice her frustrations - Goldflare really hadn’t needed to drag that last fight out as long as he did - but if there was one thing gladiators were good at, it was working a crowd.

Sometimes it felt like no matter how hard she scrubbed, there was still energon under her plating. She shuddered under the harsh spray of solvent.

“Quit hoggin’ the spray, Gladi!” Mantis muttered, trying - and failing - to remove the energon stains from his claws with a dry cloth.

Gladioli rolled her optics, preparing to move away when Gra grabbed her arm. “Don’t listen to Mantis, he’s just being a grump. Take as long as you need.”

Zamu nodded in agreement, but Gladi shook her head.

“I’m exhausted, I should get back to my room.” Gladi explained.

Zamu bumped shoulders with her, an act that would be confrontational from anyone other than Zamu, who meant it as an affectionate nudge. The one-opticed minicon gave her a friendly smile, Gra giving her a wave goodbye as she walked to the exit. Mantis gave a mumbled ‘Night’.

The other minicons were like her family. So many of them were so young, desperate for the only work they could get - especially with more Functionalists getting into power and less minicon representation in their government. They deserved better. Gladi had been there much longer than many of them - there wasn’t much use for a sword other than as a weapon. She’d watched as what little rights and safety minicons had got eroded and removed over time, ironically the safest work for a minicon now was in Gladiator Pits - the gladiators and miners always made sure the equipment was properly cared for, and Clench was  _ very  _ anti-Functionalist.

She exited the main hallway, into a smaller hallway with several doors and lockpads. She entered the code on the one that lead to the habsuites. The walk down the hall was uneventful, everyone was still cleaning up so no-one was heading back yet. As she was entering the code for her hab, she almost failed to notice the small shape off to the side.

Almost.

Tired, by curious, Gladioli walked over to the bundle. That was when she realised it was a sparkling.

A cold one - which was bad, very bad - but alive. Gladioli could tell it’s body hadn’t properly connected with its spark, but beginning to would’ve been triggered by a code-uplink. Someone had started a link but had left before the little one fully formed.

Gladioli panicked - and in a moment of quick thinking plugged into the uplink port. The little one started to stir and heat up quickly, she didn’t move an inch until she received notice that the code-uplink was complete. She unplugged herself, taking a step back and a long vent in.

The sparkling began to move blindly - it’s almost greying shell now black with gold and red markings - the little thing fumbling around until it got the idea to activate its optics.

They were red. A bright, burning red.

Gladioli laughed, “Primus. That scared the life outta me.”

The sparkling just cocked its head, confused.

Gladioli picked him up - even though he was just a few inches off her size and weighed the same as several cinderblocks, Gladi was strong - and shuffled into her hab. She placed the sparkling, who had fallen asleep, on her berth. She took a vent and comm’ed Terminus.

“Hey. Uh, I need some help.”

The older mech sighed down the commline, “Primus. What trouble did you get yourself into now?”

“Well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'scar, you were gone for so long, what the hell happened, did you die?'  
> long story short: no.  
> ive had a lot of personal problems happen recently, ive struggled with finding the time to write and draw and do the things that make me happy. im back at college now, im doing a foundation degree course so while im gonna be busy its nice to have some order back in my life.  
> also, my laptop (which had most of fics on it) died. the only reason i didnt give up completely was parts/plans for this chapter were saved on google docs, let this be a lesson: BACK UP UR FICS.  
> all of the next part for deceptikids is needed to be re-written from scratch. i didnt have as much done for that fic as this chapter but i wanted to get this chapter done and posted first.  
> thanks to everyone that read and commented on this fic. its dumb, indulgent and not the best, but im glad people like this story and my ocs.   
> theres not a lotta femslash in this fandom and its even rarer to see f/f oc pairings (or even pairings featuring female ocs). i figured this fic was something ppl wouldnt be interested in, and i just posted it bcs, well i wrote it so why not? its nice to know there are other ppl that like my dumb, disaster lesbian ocs.  
> also trying to explain sparklings is just ???????? it doesnt make any sense but robot babies are cute.


	14. Crumbling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback directly follows on from the ending of the last chapter.  
> Swerve and Starscream talk. Gladi asks Artillery to come to her bonding ceremony. Neophyte is bad with feelings.

The miner really wasn’t paid enough for this. He’d been working with the minicons in the Gladiator Pits for a while now, helping them get better treatment and care, he’d even managed to make a few friends. A fact he regretted in that moment.

He knocked on Gladioli’s hab door. It was much too late for this, but the little minicon had an almost magical way of getting herself into trouble.

The door slid open to reveal a nervous looking Gladioli, “Thank Primus you’re here. I have no idea what to do.”

Terminus didn’t say anything, he simply nodded. Gladi moved out of the way to let Terminus in, the miner having to duck down to fit into the small room. Looking at the berth he saw the sparkling. They were still fast asleep - if what Gladi had told him on the phone was true, the little one had quite a night.

“What am I going to do?” Gladioli asked hopelessly.

Terminus didn’t answer. He was too busy looking over the sparkling; they had thick armor, a clear indication that whoever had started the uplink was a lower caste - probably a warbuild or a miner like himself, however as he looked him over Terminus found no clear indication of an alternate mode.

“He could pass as a miner, but I have no idea what he turns into.”

Judging by the expression on Gladioli’s face she’d been in the middle of a ramble when he had spoken, she recovered quickly and processed the information.

“You’re not saying… what I think you’re saying.” Gladioli said.

Terminus looked away from the sparkling, “I know it’s not fair, Gladi. But it’s either there or here.”

“...I can talk to Clench, or Goldflare. M-Maybe they’d let me keep him, at least until he’s all grown.” Gladioli stuttered, “He’s just a bab, Terminus. He won’t survive without me.”

Terminus put a hand on her shoulder, “That’s the carrier coding talking, he can survive just fine after a few months-”

“And what’s going to happen for those first few months! Terminus, you know the mines are just as dangerous as the Pits.” Gladioli took a vent in, venting out slowly, “I wanna keep him, Terminus.”

“...I’ll talk to Clench next solar cycle. See what I can do.” The mech said softly, “Till then, get some rest. Take care of yourself.”

Gladioli smiled warmly, “Thank you so much.”

Terminus sighed before returning with a smile of his own, “It’s the least I can do.”

 

* * *

 

Starscream removed Neophyte’s arms from his shoulders. The larger mecha backed off, but hovered close. Just in case.

Swerve was stood outside, being interrogated by a rather generic looking nurse. He looked nervous, his visor spluttering static and his servos being rung together over and over.

Starscream decided to help the poor mech.

“Swerve!” The seeker shouted out, gaining not only the attention of the minibot but also the nurse.

“Ah - Starscream! Hello!” The little minibot stuttered out, “I-I’m really sorry about what happened. Ha, it’s typical, I step out for five kilks and someone ends up almost dead!”

“Oh trust me Swerve, it would take something much stronger than that to kill me.” Starscream replied.

“Right.” The nurse looked between the two of them, “If you’re both fine, I’m going… to get away from whatever awkward thing I’ve stumbled into.”

“Save yourself!” Starscream sarcastically called out to the nurse, who responded by flipping him off. The seeker rolled his optics.

“...Yep. Definitely one of Ratchet’s.” Swerve muttered.

“Speaking of the Doctor of Doom,” Starscream turned sharply to the minibot, “He said you wanted to speak to me?”

“Uh yeah-” He said, fumbling over his words, “You see, I’ve actually been speaking to Rung - and uh, your… friend? And, see, apparently you’re only allowed out if you’re given a designated time slot and supervision, which is weird, I mean, wars over right?” He shook his helm, trying to recapture his train of thought, “Anyways! Like I said, I spoke to Rung and your buddy and uh since - oh yeah, Soundwave told me you had a degree in energon manufacturing and chemical reactions - I was wondering if you’d want to come just like, spend some time sorta-working at the bar, yanno, so you can get out more? I mean you don’t have to but-”

Starscream interrupted him, “Why?”

“Hu?” The minibot responded, looking confused, “Why what?”

“Why… help me?”

“Look, I lost a lotta friends during the war - good ones, and they weren’t all Autobots.” Swerve said, his visor spitting from the strong emotions he was feeling, “Things were… bad, and sure, the war wasn’t good but if it hadn’t happened the council would still be running things and we’d still be cut off from those colony planets Rodimus keeps bringing up. I just think… it’s not really fair, you know? To treat you all like the bad guys - when we were all doing the same stuff - just because the Autobots ended up winning.”

Starscream stared at him, sharp features almost completely blank, before slowly corroding into a smile, “You’re good, Swerve.” He replied, “I’ll be happy to help you.”

Swerve let out a relieved vent, “Ha… if I’m honest, kinda felt like my spark was gonna just die in it’s chamber there.”

“Well, that would’ve been annoying.” Starscream said sarcastically.

Swerve flicked his visor off and on again, “Yeah, yeah, your a comedy genius.”

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

Gladioli waved the taxi away, him giving her a nervous nod before transforming and driving away. Her mind slipped back to the way he needed her to confirm several times that she was sure that this was her destination. Not that she expected different.  She couldn’t imagine him having many visitors.

Gladioli was probably the last mecha on Cybertron that saw him as anything other than what he'd ended up, especially now. The house was, admittedly, very Artillery. Small, almost spartan in its appearance yet somehow still run-down, it was the home of a mech that wanted to be bothered as little as possible.

Gathering up her strength, the minicon knocked on the door four times. No answer.

She huffed, Artillery was always such a loner. When he was a youngling, it was hard to get him to go outside let alone speak to anyone.

“Arty, it’s me.” Gladioli said to the cold, steel door.

It almost felt like the air turned to ice after the words left her vocaliser, as if the world had stopped in that one moment. Then, the door opened.

Artillery was standing there, huge frame blocking the doorway. In the centuries that passed, he had almost become a stranger - covered in scratches and scars (unlike Starscream - who covered them up and hid them, Artillery almost seemed  _ proud  _ of them), blacks and yellows and reds covered up with a gray that almost made him look  _ dead _ , and a face of a much older mech. But his optics had remained the same - after all this time they still burned as passionate and as young as they ever had.

He seemed surprised to see her, for a moment she wondered if he recognised her. She was about to tell him who she was when he snapped out of his stupor.

“Carrier?” He asked cautiously, almost in disbelief.

In that moment, Megatron was gone and in his place stood a scared mech who thought his carrier had died. In his place stood Artillery.

She smiled softly, “Hi, sweetie.”

Artillery didn’t say a word, he simply stepped aside to let her in.

The house itself was just as run-down as the outside was, it looked lonely, cold and barely lived in. The furniture looked untouched yet uncared for, the only sign of living was a half drank energon cube and a datapad left on the table. Gladioli sat on the  couch and instead of sitting next to her, Artillery leaned against the wall facing her.

“It’s been a long time, Artillery.” Gladioli said.

Artillery paused, flinching slightly, “I’d prefer it if you didn’t call me that, Gladioli.”

Gladioli rolled her optics, “ _ Megatron _ , I raised you. You can call me carrier.”

“I can. But I’m not going to.”

“You think a million year war would finally curb your stubbornness.” Gladioli responded, “Fine.”

“Why are you  _ here _ ?” Megatron asked, “You’ve been dead for the past four million years, why come speak to me now?”

“I’m having a bonding ceremony.” Gladioli shrugged, “It’s usually  _ polite  _ to invite your creations.”

His glare sharpened, “You seemed to have an easy enough time ignoring me so far.”

“And how exactly was I supposed to speak to you, Arty?!” Megatron flinched at the old nickname, “You just… You never listened to me! Ever! You named yourself after a Betrayer Prime, you started a  _ war _ .” She shrunk into herself, “For a long time, I thought you were dead too. And I would spend every cycle wondering what I did that made you like this. Wondering if there was any way I could’ve saved you.”

“...There wasn’t.” Megatron responded, “There is nothing you could’ve done.”

Gladioli shook her helm, “I’m so sorry Art- Megatron. I know this isn’t easy but…” She paused, “I’d appreciate it if you’d come. The war is over, and we have a lot to catch up on.” Gladioli looked away, “I know I wasn’t the best carrier to you, but I was young and I tried. I really did. And I hope someday I’ll be able to make it up to you.”

Megatron didn’t respond, Gladioli felt like the only glimmer of her Arty that was left had long been snuffed out. She didn’t blame him, she should’ve done the right thing and given him over to Terminus, or someone else - someone more responsible. But she hadn’t.

Gladioli jolted when she felt a servo on her shoulder. She looked up to see dulled, red optics.

“I’ve been running for so long,” He admitted, “I need to face this. What I’ve done -.” He stopped, looking away from her, “I’d be happy to attend your bonding ceremony… carrier.”

Gladioli smiled, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug. Her optics shot back online once she’d realised what she’d done, backing off. She looked sheepishly up at Megatron.

“Ah, too much?” She asked.

“Just… a little.”

 

* * *

 

“Was everything alright with Swerve?” Neophyte asked on their way out the back of the medical center, noticing her friend's difficulty walking, she offered a servo to Starscream.

The mech shoved her servo down and held it there, embarrassed by the offer, “I got a job.”

Her optic’s brightened, “That’s… great.” Neophyte said, “That’s really good.”

“What? Don’t tell me you’re jealous you can’t have me all to yourself anymore?”

She huffed, “You know I’m not good with these things-”

“You mean  _ emotions _ ?” Starscream corrected.

“-But I’m  _ trying _ .” She finished, “And, for the record, I genuinely am happy for you. You need more friends, that are not your nepti.”

“Yeaah,” Starscream drawled, “We should probably talk about... that.”

“...” Neophyte seemed lost for words, “...we can talk when we get home.”

Starscream paused in his movement, watching as his friend - a few steps ahead of him - noticed he’d stopped moving. She turned around, looking at him curiously.

“Star?” She asked, “What’s the matter?”

His optics lit up with fear, as it seemed like Starscream was almost looking  _ through  _ her.

“Starscream? What’s the matter?” She questioned. As she tried to move closer she felt a force hit her back, hard enough to knock her to the ground. “...Star?” Her voice sounded so quiet.

A blurry figure stepped into her vision. The blurr, not much larger than her, quickly tried grabbing her Star, he managed to fight them off - but there was another behind him.

“Star!” She shrieked out, trying to pull herself up.

“That’s enough outta you.” A voice, thick Kaonite accented, commented. 

She felt a sharp pain in her processor and everything went black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)  
> sorry this update took a while - the usual, uni, family that sorta thing. but now ive got the first big twister out of the way and i can finally talk about artillery.  
> or i guess, megatron.  
> finally, the big mech himself makes an appearance, this was one of the big things i'd written ahead for. i love the idea of megs being raised by a single, lesbian mother. its so... him. his relationship w gladi is, as you can guess, kinda strained, but hey! theyre trying to build bridges  
> and the resolution for act 1 begins! with,,, well, kidnapping. what did you expect? act 1 begins w a kidnapping, after all.


End file.
